Doing it all over again
by ultimate emperor
Summary: Ronald Weasley goes back in time to righten things that had gone wrong. AU universe good/OOC Ron slight Hermione bashing. NOT SLASH
1. philosopher's stone 1

Ronald Weasley was tired. He was ninety seven years old, and had been fighting for most of his life, first Voldemort, then his death eaters, and then it was one dark lord after another. He was alone now; the last of the golden trio, the last of the Weasley from his generation, the leader of the light, there was nothing left worth living for. All his friends were dead; additionally he had never married and never had children.

He had once loved, Hermione Granger but all that had changed when she had dwelled into the dark arts and tried to kill all purebloods. Thinking about it used to hurt him, but now it just left him numb.

"Ronald Weasley" a figure called to him and Ron noticed that it was standing right in front of him, it was a man, who looked…ageless, that was the only way Ron could describe him, he had pale skin and ash white hair, he was wearing sunglasses and a black cloak that hid the rest of his body.

Ron instinctively knew who it was "Death" he said to which the figure nodded and said "your time has come" Ron nodded he had already sorted out all of his affairs, leaving everything he had for the Potter children.

"I'm ready" he said to which the Death replied "you're not dying, I have a task for you" "WHAT?" Ron demanded, he simply wanted to meet his friends and family, not go and do death's bidding "calm down" death told him, "I want you to go back in time to fix the timeline"

"The timeline?" Ron asked confused "yes, after the death of Tom Riddle Jr. there should have been no dark lord for another fifty years, but certain events led to a surplus of dark lords"

"A surplus of dark lords?" "You talk like it was too much grain rather than dark lords" Death sighed and asked "look do you want to do it or let the timeline go as it is? Because the person before opted to let the timeline flow as he believed that you could bring it back to line"

"Who?" Ron asked confused "well before you I had given this offer to Harry Potter and he believed that you could 'take care of things' as he put it." "_Harry believed in me?"_Ron wondered_"I can let the world down, but not harry"_"I'll do it" Ron said and Death nodded.

"But" Ron added "I'll need to take some things with me?" "What?" Death asked annoyed, he had another person to collect in ten minutes "my wand, and some other stuff" Ron had collected quite a lot of books, weapons and antiquities over the years, which he was sure would help him in the past.

"Fine" Death snapped "but you can't reveal the future to anybody, oh and I'm sending you to first September 1991" Ron nodded and Death raised his hands and began muttering in an unknown language. Ron felt himself slowly drift to sleep.

XXXXXXX

An eleven year old Ron Weasley awoke with a gasp "I'm back" he called out loud and got out of bed and looked at himself, he was back to being lanky and thin, he checked his second hand watch and saw that it was twelve o'clock at night.

He then noticed the rat sleeping at his bed side and felt a burst of rage, _"Pettigrew"_ Ron felt like killing him then and there, but he bit himself in the hand so that the pain would distract him from the anger._"An angry person is bound to make mistakes"_he reminded himself and hid the rat beneath a cup.

He then turned to his bed and noticed that all of his stuff from the future was on the bed.

He picked up his wand and examined it. He had commissioned the wand from Ollivander and had himself found all the ingredients, the wood was from a century old Elder tree, and the core was made from a phoenix feather and the ash he got by burning the skin of the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. It was thirteen inches long

Ron sighed; he doubted if he could sleep again and he needed to make a plan, _"okay"_Ron told himself_"firstly I need to hide my stuff from the future"_so he turned his trunk into a bottomless trunk and hid his weapons and books, before conjuring a false bottom to cover it, and packed in most of his stuff.

He then brainstormed about how to explain his wand, _"I could say that I tried to use Charlie's wand to perform a spell, and it transformed into this"_Ron thought, and then he decided that this was the best idea and destroyed Charlie's old wand.

He then began trying to compose himself, so that he doesn't cry when he sees his family, and then he started exercising, as he felt that he needed to get stronger.

XXXXXXX

Ron was with his family in Kings Cross station, he had been trying hard not to cry since the moment his mom had entered his room, and now he was going to finally see his best friend again. Ron then saw a green eyed boy with glasses standing near the barrier of platform 9¾ and approached him.

"Hogwarts?" he asked standing behind Harry, making him jump "yes, how did you know?" he asked Ron, still a bit startled "the owl" Ron lied smoothly "who's he dear?" Molly asked Ron who replied "I think he's a muggleborn, mom" Ron lied again, he hated lying to his family, but he can't suddenly act all familiar with Harry.

"You just have to run towards the wall between platform 9 and platform 10" Molly Weasley explained to Harry who nodded but seemed slightly anxious "I'll run with you" Ron volunteered and Harry nodded slightly more confident, the two ran towards the barrier together and entered platform 9¾.

The duo approached a carriage and loaded their trunks into one of the empty compartment's then Ron said "I need to just say goodbye to my mother" and went near the barrier to see his brothers enter the platform one by one, followed by his mother Ron said a quick goodbye to her and Ginny and boarded the train to enter his and Harry's compartment.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way" Ron introduced himself extending his hand "Harry potter" Harry replied "_the_Harry Potter?" Ron asked acting surprised to which Harry nodded slightly embarrassed _"same old Harry"_Ron thought with a mental smirk "so were you really raised by muggles?" he asked Harry who nodded, but stayed silent so Ron asked "what was it like?"

Harry told him what it was like, which wasn't quite different from last time, but instead of getting happy at it Ron frowned, and made harry nervous "so is everyone in your family magic?" Harry asked him in an attempt to change the subject to which Ron nodded and explained about how he got second or even third hand stuff.

The compartment door suddenly opened and a boy entered their compartment, he was almost as tall as Ron, had pale skin, chocolate brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Ron recognized him as Theo Nott, he had been in Slytherin but had sided with the light since the downfall of Voldemort, in which he had been neutral. _"This didn't happen last time"_

Nott noticed Ron and made a move towards the door, but Ron said "I see you couldn't find any other empty compartment huh? You can sit with us" Ron patted the seat beside him, and Nott nodded shoving his trunk under the seat and sat down "Theo Nott" he introduced himself, but didn't say anything else. He looked at Harry's scar for a moment when harry had introduced himself, but otherwise remained quiet, as they talked about quidditch and Ron explained it to Harry.

"So what house do you think you're going to be in?" Ron asked harry after discussing quidditch for over an hour "I don't know any" harry replied so Ron began explaining about the houses and their qualities

"…and people say that Slytherin is a dark house" Nott's expression darkened at this "…but I think that they just say this because Slytherin has more dark wizards than any other house, but that doesn't mean everyone in that house is dark" Nott looked surprised at this.

"I may be in Hufflepuff" harry said to which Ron said "hardworking and loyal, nice, and what about you Nott?" Ron asked addressing the question to Nott who once again looked surprised and mumbled "Slytherin or Ravenclaw" Ron nodded and said "I might be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff; I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw or cunning enough to be a Slytherin" Nott and Harry stared "well, whichever house I'm in I hope you two are there too"

Soon the food trolley came and harry bought a bit of everything with Nott buying a few chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties, again harry offered his food to Ron in exchange for his sandwich, which were left forgotten.

Ron smiled seeing Harry fascinated by the food, and chocolate cards, even Nott started joking and enjoying with them, and helped Ron explain quidditch to harry, but their fun was soon bought to an end with Neville entering the compartment and asking if they had seen Trevor, to which they replied in negative, then Hermione had entered and asked about the toad but they replied in negative again.

But the encounter with Draco Malfoy had again been different; the three boys were talking, when the compartment door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy with his cronies. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yeah" harry replied eyeing Crabbe and Goyle "oh this is Crabbe, and he is Goyle" Malfoy introduced them, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" and Nott snorted making Malfoy eye him, and Ron "Nott" Malfoy said coldly "if you and Potter hang around riffraff like the Weasley you might come to regret it"

"But" harry coolly replied "if we're friends with you, we will _definitely_regret it" Malfoy turned pink as Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, Ron quickly shot forward and punched Crabbe in the face, "go away or you'll regret it" Ron warned as the three boys hurried away.

"That was awesome" Harry said as Nott nodded, but Ron waved off their complements. They then changed into their school robes, and in what felt like minutes, were at hogsmeade station. "Firs' years! Firs' years over hear alright there harry?" Hagrid beamed at harry and led all the first years towards the Black lake.

"Ooh" many people exclaimed when they first saw Hogwarts, "no more'n four on a boat!" Hagrid called and Ron stepped into a boat with Harry, Theo and Neville and they crossed over to Hogwarts, where they were introduced to professor McGonagall who explained the house system to them and made them wait for a few minutes.

"How do they sort the students?" harry asked to which Ron replied "the sorting hat" harry still looked confused to which Theo explained "it's a hat that, when you put on, assess the your qualities and houses you accordingly" harry nodded and looked queasy while some other students were muttering and speculating how to be sorted, "well I hope you both are in the same house as me; Gryffindor" "how can you be sure that you will be in Gryffindor?" Nott asked Ron to which Ron smiled and replied "instinct"

Soon the ghosts came, and they were ushered into the great hall followed by the students. Ron saw _him_and had to use all of his willpower not to start hexing him out of the blue "_deep breaths"_he told himself "_do not kill the damn bastard now, he'll get what he deserves"_Ron turned his attention towards the sorting.

the sorting mostly went the same, as it had last time, but changed when it came to Theo Nott the hat had sat on Theo's head for almost a minute before shouting Gryffindor, again everything else went the same, and soon it was Ron's turn.

"Weasley Ronald" professor McGonagall called as Ron sat on the stool and the hat fell on his head _"Hmm"_the hat said_"you're from the future?"_it wasn't a question _"You're brave, loyal to have come in the past just because your friend believed in you, quite knowledgeable, not to mention a tactical genius"_the hat continued to muse. _"Just put me in Gryffindor"_Ron thought irritated to which the hat responded _"short tempered, so_GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted the last word so Ron went and sat between harry and Theo.

The rest of the night went more or less the same with Dumbledore's words and proclamation of the corridor on third floor being off limits, except for the few mistrustful or traitorous looks sent towards Theo by the Gryffindors or Slytherins respectively. They soon finished their meals, had had been warned not to enter the third floor corridor. They then went to the common rooms and into the dormitory, and only after he was lying on his bed did Ron let his tears flow freely.

"_They're alive"_Ron told himself _"They're alive, and this time I'll make sure they stay alive"_Ron then noticed Pettigrew sleeping in its cage and thought about him _"it's not like I can approach some teacher and tell them I think my rat is an animagus."_Ron frowned _"guess I'll have to wait for Remus to become the DADA teacher"_Ron knew this was the only, but hated solution and went to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Ron was sleeping blissfully when he was suddenly woke to a place filled with fog, "where am I" he asked out loud "limbo" a familiar voice answered and Ron turned around to see Death "why am I here?" Ron asked Death who replied "I sensed that you had some questions" to which Ron nodded and asked "things are different from last time" to which death raised an eyebrow and said "isn't that what you were sent for?" to which Ron narrowed his eyes and replied "but things out of my control are changing"

Death slapped his face with the palm of his hand and said "look the time flow is like a lake, every drop sends ripples across it, last time, your brothers had helped harry load his trunk, and harry was the one who approached your mother, every action you take, different from last time, will change the future in untold ways" Ron thought for a moment and nodded understanding the concept of time.

"So my knowledge of the future is useless?" Ron asked Death who thought for a moment and said "it's not useless. As of right now the future is pretty much the same, but you are aiming to change the future after the fall of Tom riddle junior. So your knowledge of the time before that should be relevant."

Ron nodded and suddenly woke up in his bed "good morning" Harry greeted Ron "good morning Ron replied and got to getting ready for the day. He already knew the ways of Hogwarts, but had to act like he didn't and led harry and Theo around aimlessly for almost ten minutes before taking them to the great hall.

Once in the great hall he ate ravenously, something he had never changed in. the breakfast went normally till an owl landed in front of Theo. Theo read the letter tied to its talon and paled, he then passed on the letter to Harry as Ron read over his shoulder.

_Theodore Nott_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been banished from the house of Nott. This means that while you may still hold Nott as your family name, you are not welcome to Nott manor. As you are the heir to the ancient house of Nott you can claim its headship if the head dies, but if the head left behind another child, then that child has the claim over the headship._

_Sincerely_

_Douglas Nott_

_Head of the noble and most ancient house of Nott._

"I'm so sorry" Ron consoled Theo who was shaking; this was not the worst that could happen to a witch or a wizard, but was still quite a dreadful thing to happen to anyone. "It's okay" Theo replied his voice shaking "I was expecting this since I had been sorted into Gryffindor" Ron didn't really know what to say, he felt that it was his fault for getting Theo into Gryffindor "but now" Theo continued his voice slightly steadier "I can live how I want to"

The rest of the time was spent in silence as the three ate their breakfast, after which they hurried off to their classes. The classes were pretty much the same from the last time Ron had attended them, except this time he knew the spells and theory and was not above using it to impress the teachers.

Within two days he had earned Gryffindor twenty points, not to mention the teachers seem to label him as the smartest wizard of their generation. He had been beating Hermione who earned Gryffindor ten points) at almost all the subjects except history of magic, which he still slept at and defence against dark arts where he was too focused on controlling his homicidal tendencies towards Quirrell.

On Friday Hedwig bought harry a note from Hagrid inviting him to tea, which harry accepted "at least we'll have something to look forward to" Theo commented "we have double potions with Slytherins" he explained at Harry's confused look "and Snape is notorious in favouring them." The three made their way to the dungeons with the rest of their year mates and sat down for the class. Snape entered the class and took the roll call and passed at Harry's name and patronised him like the last time.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began his speech again, for Ron at least. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

Ron rolled his eyes; some things didn't seem to change no matter what "Potter!" Snape said suddenly "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand immediately shot up "the draught of living dead sir" Harry replied, as a crestfallen Hermione put down her arm. Ron had been sprouting random facts from 'one thousand magical herb and fungi' in hopes that harry remembers some of them and Snape asks the same questions as before.

Snape clearly looked taken aback on getting the right answer "Weasley" he turned to Ron who barely suppressed a smirk from blossoming on his lips "where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" again Hermione's hand shot up "in the stomach of a goat _sir_" Ron replied making sir sound like an insult while smiling brightly at Snape, who was put off by the smiling.

Snape started getting agitated "Nott" he turned to Theo "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" "They're the same plant sir" Theo replied after thinking for a moment. Snape seemed puzzled by this availability of knowledge but let it go for the moment. "Well" he addressed the class who were all staring at him "why aren't you copying this down?"

The class then went setting the class in pairs to prepare a potion to cure boils. With Theo pairing up with Neville as Harry paired up with Ron. Theo's presence had prevented Neville melting his caldron which Ron had hoped for. Theo had gone to become a master potioneer and Ron hoped he prevented Neville from performing poorly and giving Snape bullying material.

"Thank you Ron" Harry told Ron once potions was over "you saved my life with the fact sprouting yesterday" "Coincidence" Ron waved off his thanks "and a lucky one at that" Theo told at Harry's other side, he had been quiet mostly since the letter of banishment but seemed positively cheerful at the moment.

"You're awfully chirpy today" Ron remarked as Harry nodded "what's made you so happy?" Theo looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping and satisfied whispered to Harry and Ron "I've finally realised that being banished from my house means I no longer have to worry about living up to pureblood supremacist standards. Plus my grandfather from my mother's side had left everything to me and being banished means I can access it. I've decided to enjoy life" Theo's eyes were practically glinting as he finished his explanation "that's great Theo" Harry replied slightly taken aback by the ease Theo got over his banishment.

The three then went to the grounds to visit Hagrid. He still lived in the old hut of his which was the same as Ron remembered it. They entered the hut to see Hagrid restraining Fang "make yerselves at home" Hagrid told them as he released Fang who immediately bounded towards Theo and started licking him. Hagrid chatted with the three and Harry saw the article about Gringotts and asked Hagrid about it as Hagrid tried to evade the question making Ron smirk _"now I just have to get harry to enter the forbidden corridor"_

XXXXXXX

"Up" Ron commanded as his broom flew into his hand, though it was one of the few that did. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were together learning how to ride a broom. Ron smiled as he thought of quidditch; it was the one thing that had bought him joy even through the darkest of times.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard" said Madam Hooch shaking Ron out of his trance. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two" But Neville, once again due to his nervousness and fear pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

Ron sighed, while he knew Neville would be safe he was debating about letting Harry fly to join the Gryffindor team, on one side every year something bad would happen to him in one of the matches, while on the other hand he knew how much Harry enjoyed it and didn't want to deprive him of this joy.

Neville fell to the ground and broke his wrist, so madam hooch took him to the infirmary, warning the rest of the kids not to try anything. After she left Malfoy and the other Slytherins started laughing, though Ron noticed that Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were not laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy drawled as his cronies sniggered as Malfoy added "what a baby" "shut up Malfoy" Parvati snapped "ooh sticking up for Longbottom?" said Parkinson "never thought _you'd_like fat little cry babies" Malfoy darted forward and picked up the Remembrall "look it's the stupid thing Longbottom's grandmother sent him" "give it here Malfoy" harry quietly said, Ron noticed a fire in his eyes, as Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" "Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Ron growled _"to hell with the safety thing"_Ron thought as Harry grabbed his broom and shot in the air.

Malfoy threw the remembrall and Harry caught it just as professor McGonagall entered the courtyard. "HARRY POTTER" she practically bellowed "_Never_… in all my time at Hogwarts…" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "how _dare_you…might have broken your neck"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor…"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil…"

"But Malfoy…"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley."

A sudden thought struck Ron, _"what if the professor_does _punish harry?"_but now it was too late to second guess the decision _"We Gryffindors really do act first and then think"_

XXXXXXX

"You're joking" Theo exclaimed once harry finished telling them what happened "_Seeker_?" Ron asked "But first years _never_… you must be the youngest house player in about…"

"…a century" Harry completed for him and added "Wood told me." After a few minutes the twins entered the great hall and congratulated Harry on becoming a seeker. Ron then saw Malfoy eating with Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table and thought _"he's not gonna challenge a duel, so I'll have to sneak these guys out to meet fluffy myself"_and said "hey wanna explore the castle tonight?" "Sure" Theo replied as Harry hesitated a bit but finally nodded.

"Excuse me" Hermione interrupted "I couldn't help but overhear you" "bet you couldn't" Theo murmured "but you shouldn't wander out at night" Hermione admonished them "it will lose you all the points I've earned in McGonagall's class" "it's none of your business" Harry told her "Ron" Hermione turned to him "aren't you worried about losing the points you've earned till now?" Ron gave her a composed look and said "if I lose them, I'll just earn some more" "good-bye" Harry told her, as the three got up and left.

Later in the night Ron shook Harry and Theo awake "half-past eleven. Let's go" Theo nodded, but Harry's green eyes were filled with apprehension. Ron knew that harry didn't want to push his luck with breaking two school rules in one night, but was agreeing to not be left out. _"Sorry mate, but I really need you to see this"_Ron contemplated but did not say anything.

They got out of the dormitories and reached the common room to see a figure sitting on one of the armchairs speak up "I can't believe that you are actually going through with this" it was Hermione. "You" Theo hissed furiously "go away" "you three are just being selfish" Hermione admonished them "let's go" harry told Ron and Theo as he climbed out of the portrait followed by the two.

Hermione got up to follow them but Theo closed the portrait behind them before Hermione could get through. "c'mon" Ron told the two and they left going randomly where they wanted to, they passed Neville and gave him the password which he had forgotten. "I wanna show you this amazing room I discovered yesterday" Ron told his friends who seemed intrigued, "what is it?" harry asked curiously "you'll see" Ron answered as they headed to the stairs.

The stairs kept shifting and the trio landed on the fifth floor where Ron pulled his friends towards the fifth floor east corridor "where is it?" Theo asked his grey eyes reflecting the moonlight. "We're here" he told harry and Theo as he pulled at an old wall lamp that tilted like a lever as a part of the wall beside it slid away to reveal a secret room.

It was a small cosy rectangular room with a long desk attached to the wall on three sides as one and four chairs. The walls were completely filled with posted notes and diagrams of all sorts and there were a few books on the desk. The whole room was lit by an old fashioned chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"You discovered this?" the brown haired boy asked in awe as his eyes scanned the room "yeah" Ron replied nervously "by accident" while this was true he didn't dare mention that he had discovered it while he had been teaching in Hogwarts. "Amazing" Harry breathed as the three boys explored the contents of the room.

It was soon midnight when the three decided to call it quits. "We'll come again tomorrow night" Harry consoled Theo who seemed to find the thought of leaving the room highly depressing, Ron just laughed at the brown haired boy's antics and said "let's go" the three left the room when they heard footsteps echoing behind them "it's Finch" Ron whispered

"Bloody hell" Theo muttered as the three hurried off trying to get away from Finch while making the least noise possible. They then heard a cat's yowl "Mrs. Norris" Harry groaned as the three dashed off not caring about the noise. They came upon the forbidden corridor on the third floor (but Ron doubted that his companions realised that) but the door did not budge when Theo tried to pull it "let me" Ron said pulling out his wand "Alohomora"there was a clicking sound and Harry hurriedly pulled door open as the three boys slipped in and slammed the door shut.

Harry and Theo leaned against the door listening for the sound of footsteps to alert them about Finch "guys?" Ron called from beside them staring ahead the two turned to Ron, and seeing him staring ahead, looked in front of them to see three humungous dog heads. They then noticed that the heads had one body, meaning it was a three headed dog.

The dog started stirring so Harry threw the door open and gave a strangled whisper "run" the three rushed out not caring about running into Finch or anyone for that matter. Luckily for them they reached Gryffindor tower without any problems. "What was that?" Ron asked no one in particular as they plopped down on the common room armchairs.

"It was a Cerberus" Theo replied "but more importantly, why is it in the school? It shouldn't be bought near students" "it was standing on a trap door" Ron supplied he had observed that to see if it had changed but apparently it hadn't "so it must be protecting something"

"But what?" the grey eyed boy asked frustrated as they headed to their dorm, but Harry remained thoughtfully quiet making the red head smirk _"Think my friend! Think and you'll find answers"_

XXXXXXX

The next day Harry told Ron and Theo all about the package he had seen Hagrid pick up in Gringotts "it must be either really valuable or really dangerous" Ron commented "or both" Harry pointed out they were discussing what the package might be. "Guys, we shouldn't discuss this here where anyone can overhear" Theo pointed out as they were sitting in the great hall for breakfast.

They then noticed six large owls carry a long thin package and were surprised when it dropped in front of Harry with another owl carrying a letter from McGonagall that told him about the package being a nimbus 2000 and not to open it at the table along with the timing of his first quidditch practice.

"You lucky dog" Theo called to Harry as they hurried upstairs to put away the broom "you're not allowed to bring brooms" a voice called out as they turned the corner to see Malfoy and his cronies "except when you get special permission to play" Ron replied as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and Theo stepped forward. He wasn't as bulky as Crabbe or Goyle, but he was still strong and definitely faster than either muscle head.

"Getting along I hope" professor Flitwick called out appearing around the end of the corridor "Potter has a broom" Malfoy complained "ah yes" the tiny charms professor replied "McGonagall told me. Congratulations Potter" Harry smiled "thank you sir, but the truth is I never would've gotten the position if not for Malfoy" saying that the three Gryffindors left barely holding back their laughter from Malfoy's expression.

"well it is true y'know" harry commented once Malfoy and Flitwick were out of earshot "maybe that'll teach him not to mess with us" Theo added his two knuts, but all three had the same thoughts in their heads _"yeah right"_"so you think this is a reward for breaking school rules" came the angry voice of Hermione from behind them "well I think that" Theo replied with a smirk as Hermione stomped off.

The next few days were relatively normal with Harry telling them about quidditch and them just doing their homework and hanging out in the hideout on the fifth floor. The hideout had a lot of interesting stuff such as diagrams for weapons and notes on different types of magic. But the three just didn't have the motivation to apply all that knowledge.

"Today we'll be learning how to levitate objects" Flitwick announced to his class. It was Halloween and everybody was excited about learning levitation of objects. Flitwick paired up the students, teaming harry with Seamus, Theo with Neville and Ron with Hermione much to both of their ire.

"Wingardium Leviosa"Ron raised the feather on the desk four feet into the air on the first try as did Hermione. By the end of the class even harry had managed it, but Theo still had a little problem. _At least Hermione won't end up in the bathroom"_Ron pondered _"though having her killed would be a pain off my back"_Ron seriously considered the ideabut in the end Ron dismissed it as immoral. The rest of the day went normal, but the three boys heard something that made Ron mentally groan "Daphne is crying in the girls' bathroom and wants to be left alone" Parkinson whispered to Lily Moon _"well looks like we've got someone to save again"_

They entered the great hall, and saw the thousand fluttering bats and jack' O lanterns. The trio were piling their food when Quirrell burst into the great hall, turban askew. Everyone stared as he sprinted towards and fell in front of professor Dumbledore "troll in dungeon- thought you should know" this statement sent everyone into panic mode except Ron who was furiously eating his food _"gotta keep up my strength to rescue that girl"_the redhead told to himself.

Dumbledore fired several purple firecrackers from his wand "Prefects' escort the students to your respective common rooms" "we'll get killed" a voice came from the Slytherin table "Slytherins stay here" Dumbledore added.

"First years follow me" Percy was in his element gathering the first years and herding them towards the common room "wait" Harry whispered to Ron and Theo "what about Greengrass in the girls bathroom? She wouldn't know about the troll" he and Theo turned to Ron who muttered "fine, but Percy better not see us"

They ducked down and hurried into a deserted corridor, only to see Snape hurry past them "what's he doing here?" Theo wondered "shouldn't he be with the other teachers on the dungeon?" Harry added his two Knuts "search me" Ron replied "he's heading for the third floor" Theo observed, but all of a sudden a rotten smell hit them "the troll" Ron whispered they then saw the troll, all twelve feet, gray skin disproportionate head, arms and giant club. "Shouldn't it be in the dungeons?" harry asked "once again, search me" Ron replied as the troll headed into the girls bathroom.

"That's the girls' bathroom" Ron whispered panicking as the heard two screams from the inside. The three sprinted towards the bathroom to see two girls huddled in a corner as the troll advanced "Ron get the girls while Theo and me distract the troll" the blue eyed boy nodded as he ran to the far end of the bathroom "hey pea brain" Harry called drawing the trolls attention who changed direction and headed for Harry. From Theo other side Theo threw a piece of the broken wall dangerously close to the troll's eye drawing its attention.

While this was going on Ron headed towards the two scared Slytherins who were staring at the troll "come on" he waved his hand in front of their eyes drawing their attention. He then pulled them to their feet as the troll roared; one hand covering the left side of his face _"guess Theo got the eye"_Ron grinned and noticed the club raised his wand "Wingardium Leviosa" the club raised in the air. Twirled a full circle and fell with a crack on the trolls head.

"Is it dead?" Harry asked from beside Theo "no we just knocked him unconscious" Ron replied "thank you" Daphne Greengrass whispered softly and Tracey Davis nodded making Ron turn to them. Daphne Greengrass was slim with puffy blue eyes due to cryng, pale skin and blonde hair while Tracey Davis had a fuller shape with black eyes, caramel skin and light auburn hair. "You're welcome"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" professor McGonagall practically shouted bursting into the toilet followed by Snape and Quirrell "what happened here?" she asked again after seeing the troll, she wasn't shouting but even the troll (if conscious) could've made out that she was angry.

Daphne Greengrass stepped forward "they came here to save me" she replied as Snape glared at her and Davis for being caught in this mess "I had received a letter from home telling me that the family cat had died. I was quite attached to it and was crying here with Tracey trying to console me, we didn't know about the troll till it burst in here. We were too frightened to move and these three came in and saved us" the boys nodded and explained how the troll had been bought down by its own club.

"Well…in that case" McGonagall said staring at them "Miss Greengrass and miss Davis, since your presence here was an accident, I'll let you two off and ask you two to be careful in the future" she then turned to the boys "as for you three" the mentioned looked down, Harry and Theo in fear, while Ron looked down to hide his grin. "Five points each" the three looked up in shock "you were very lucky to have taken down a mountain troll. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may leave now; all houses are finishing their meals in their respective common rooms"

The five first years left the bathroom "thanks for saving us" Ron thanked the Slytherin duo as Daphne replied "I only told the truth" "but once again thank you for saving our lives" Tracey thanked the three boys who shrugged it off. The boys then headed towards their common room _"looks like things are changing. And for the better"_Ron cheered as he waved goodbye to the two girls.


	2. philosopher's stone 2

"How're you feeling?" Ron asked Harry "like throwing up" a queasy Harry replied "you'll be fine" Daphne consoled Harry. It was the night before Harry's first quidditch match and he was extremely nervous, especially since he had believed that Snape was after the stone. After saving Daphne and Tracey from the troll, the five first years had become fast friends, currently sitting in the fifth floor hideout that Ron had christened 'Dogtown' after the muggle movie 'Lords of Dogtown' that hadn't even been made yet. (Not that his friends knew about it)

"You'll be great" Ron added to Daphne's statement to encourage Harry, somehow it had leaked out that Harry was playing and the Slytherins were giving him hell about it. "Don't be too depressed if you don't catch the snitch" Tracey quipped. She was a hardcore quidditch fan and was rooting for Slytherin, while Daphne was neutral.

"Catch the snitch" Theo added jokingly while examining one of the many notes they had found in Dogtown "we should really try making this stuff" Theo said pointing at a diagram of an arm mounting cannon "we will once we understand how" Harry assured him. The five kids continued to chat for a while before calling it a night.

**XXXXXXX**

"Have a toast and a glass of juice" Ron told Harry the next day "you need to be in top form to beat Slytherin" "why are you so concerned?" Theo asked Ron who made sure Harry wasn't listening before whispering "I bet five galleons at ten-to-one odds that Harry would catch the snitch" "you don't have five galleons" Theo pointed out "exactly" Ron replied as Theo stared at him.

They then descended to the pitch and took up seats. Ron stared at the opposite side of the pitch where he knew Quirrell and Snape would be sitting. _"I'll just tilt Quirrell's turban and he will have to break eye contact to straighten it, saving Harry" _Ron decided and watched the match all the while keeping an eye on Harry. The game went mostly in favour of Gryffindor with Angelina scoring ten points.

"Budge up there" Hagrid called from behind them as they greeted him. "Bin watchin' from me hut" said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" "Nope" said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet" soon Lee Jordan announced the spotting of the snitch and flint slammed into Harry while he was racing for the snitch.

Ron then borrowed Hagrid's binoculars to spy the teachers where Quirrell and Snape had started casting the spell, "what is it?" Theo asked noticing Ron's behaviour "Snape" Ron said handing the binoculars to Theo who peered in the direction Ron had pointed and saw the mentioned teachers staring at Harry's broom and muttering "what do you…" Theo stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that his redhead friend was nowhere in sight.

Ron hurried towards the teachers stand as Harry seemed to be rising higher and higher. _"Just a few more minutes" _distracted Ron hurried into the stand and crashed into Quirrell "sorry" Ron muttered and shot away. _"All's well that ends well" _Ron grinned as Harry landed with the Snitch. _"Now onto Nicholas Flamel" _

**XXXXXXX**

It was mid-December and Ron was feeling very 'Christmassy'. Hagrid had revealed Nicholas Flamel's name to Harry who was dead keen on finding about him but even better than that it was Christmas and Malfoy had been bought down a few pegs.

Ever since the quidditch match Malfoy had been mocking Harry about his lack of family; pissing off Ron and Theo. So Theo under Ron's suggestion had stalked Malfoy till he was alone, and once alone Theo had sneaked up behind Malfoy and smashed his head with a lamp and using tomato paste had written 'beware' on the ground scaring Malfoy while the teachers still searched for the culprit. Of course only Ron and Theo knew about this.

"Earth to Ron" Tracey shook Ron out of his thoughts "will you please concentrate" she told him. The three boys had informed Tracey and Daphne about Nicholas Flamel and 'fluffy' the Cerberus guarding the stone and they had decided to help them look for Flamel.

"I am" Ron replied as Tracey glared at him "shhh" madam Pince shooed from behind them making them jump, they soon cleared out of the library. "This is hopeless" Theo moaned once they were out of the library "how can we find one man in between thousands of books?" "I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before" Harry replied as they continued to ponder it.

"Keep looking for him while we're gone" Daphne told the three boys. She and Tracey were going home for Christmas. "We will" Harry assured her, though Ron doubted it. And sure enough once holidays had started the three boys had been having too much fun to worry about Flamel.

Ron had managed to pull Harry and Theo into a workout regimen he had developed, much to the whining of his friends who wanted to simply laze around. Ron and Theo had also introduced Harry to wizards' chess, and Ron could easily beat the two on the board, and before he knew it Ron woke up in Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas" Ron greeted his friends sleepily "you too" Theo and Harry replied "I got presents?" Harry asked eyeing his pile "what did you expect? Turnips?" Ron asked back smiling at his friends face.

Ron had gotten a sling bag from Harry, a maroon Weasley jumper from his mom, a scarf in red and golden stripes from Theo, a book on cooking for beginners from Tracey with a note saying _"cook your own food"_ probably in reference to his gluttony, and chocolates from Daphne. Ron smiled _"I always complain about how I get second hand stuff so these two got me brand new expensive stuff"_

Harry too had opened all his presents leaving only one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it as something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped. "Is that what I think it is?" Theo asked in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Tracey. "Yes I think it is" Ron replied

"What is it?" Harry asked picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. "It's an invisibility cloak" said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is…try it on" Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Theo gave a yell as only Harry's head was visible which appeared to be floating in mid air "It is! Look down" Theo yelled again his grey eyes blazing with excitement.

Harry looked down and not seeing anything rushed towards the mirror. "There's a note!" Ron informed Harry "A note fell out of it" Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter and read it "who is it from?" Ron asked Harry who shook his head replying "there's no name" he told them as Fred and George burst into the room.

Ron and Theo exchanged a look as Harry stored the cloak away _"who would buy such an expensive gift and not give a name" _Theo wondered while Ron was thinking along the lines of _"now if only the twins would give me the marauders map"_

**XXXXXXX**

"You could have woken us" Ron muttered, he had hoped to stay awake to go with Harry and see the mirror of Erised as well but had fell asleep almost immediately when he hit the bed "you guys can come with me today" Harry offered as Theo nodded really interested while Ron simply smiled _"well some things just have to be done" _Ron agreed and that night the three of them snuck out and roamed the school.

"Where is it?" Theo demanded impatiently as they had been wandering aimlessly for the better part of an hour. "It's around here somewhere" Harry snapped back, and soon enough Harry led them into a room with a mirror in it.

"Look at it" Harry told them excitedly as they did making their eyes widen "you see your families?" "No" Theo said "I see myself. But I look older, stronger and smarter" "I'm head boy! I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to…and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup…I'm Quidditch captain, too. " Ron said but in reality he saw himself as he was when he was old, before returning to the past, but with the older versions of all his friends around him, _"This is the future to aim for" _Ron smiled he truly felt wiser as well as the happiest man in the world.

"That doesn't make sense" Harry said "why are we seeing different things?" before the other two could reply a noise outside made them aware of how loud they were and the three boys rushed out of the room.

**XXXXXXX**

"So that mirror shows us our innermost desire?" Theo asked as Harry nodded, he had told them about his conversation with Dumbledore "yeah" Harry replied "like you wanting to be independent, or Ron wanting to be better than his brothers and me seeing my family"

"But it can drive you insane" Ron injected "you can't go looking for it again" Harry nodded dejectedly but didn't say anything else.

The next few weeks were hard on Harry with getting nightmares about his parents and Daphne and Tracey learning about his incident with the mirror of the erased, Tracey had been sympathetic about it but Daphne had been cross about him not searching anything about Nicholas Flamel who they had almost given up on.

**XXXXXXX**

"Guys" Ron said as he rushed into Dogtown holding a book, all of his friends were sitting there "I had been thinking on how we hadn't been able to find Flamel…" his friends groaned at this but Ron ploughed on "…and I realised we hadn't looked at one aspect." His friends became curious at this "his connection with Dumbledore check it out" Ron opened the book he had been holding and read out a passage from it.

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

Ron looked up to see all his friends show understanding "so fluffy is protecting the stone?" Theo asked as Ron nodded "other teachers must also have added their own protections" Daphne suggested "and Snape is trying to steal it" Harry quipped glumly.

"Why so glum?" Ron asked Harry as his other friends too seemed forlorn "Snape's refereeing the match against Hufflepuff" _"why does that man hate Harry yet strive to protect him?" _Ron wondered as he acted horrified and suggested that Harry break his leg to get out of the match, much to the amusement of Theo and disbelief of Daphne and Tracey.

"Look! I can't back out, there is no reserve seeker. I have to play" Harry told his friends who looked glum but agreed.

**XXXXXXX**

"Why do I have a distinct feeling that we won't be seeing Harry alive again?" Theo muttered as he and Ron sat down at the stands for the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. "Maybe because that's a distinct possibility?" Ron muttered as Theo groaned "I hope he catches the snitch quickly" "so do I" Ron added "I bet my winnings from the previous match that Harry would catch it under ten minutes" Theo stared at Ron in disbelief "If he did, it would be a record" Ron simply smiled at him.

Soon the match started with Snape favouring the Hufflepuff right off the bat, when someone poked Ron behind his head "didn't see you there Weasley" Malfoy and his cronies sniggered "beware Malfoy" Theo mock whispered making Malfoy go even more paler than he usually was as he remembered the attack on him.

Malfoy tried to compose a reply but Ron and Theo weren't paying any attention, soon they saw Harry dive and Malfoy sneered "look Weasley potter obviously found some money for you" Ron snarled and leapt into the air and elbowed Malfoy in the face as Theo too jumped onto Crabbe and Goyle.

They fought with Ron and Theo almost beating the three but a teacher came and broke off the fight because the match had ended by Harry catching the snitch within five minutes. "I'm rich" Ron exclaimed grinning madly while Theo shook his head in disbelief "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it"

"Where were you?" Ron questions Harry excitedly when he and Theo met him in the hallway while looking for him "we won" "and Ron made a ton of money" Theo quipped as Ron smiled brightly knowing how matches were going to work out really was a good side effect to this time travelling stuff.

Harry though seemed agitated and quickly told them about Snape threatening Quirrell "so the stone has some more enchantments protecting it?" Ron asked as Harry nodded "and Snape is bullying Quirrell to try and find out how to get past his?" Theo asked as Harry agreed "that stone will be gone before the week's end" Theo moaned

"I don't know" Ron said making Harry and Theo turn to him "what if Snape was in fact trying to find if Quirrell knows how to get past all the defences because he's trying to protect the stone" Ron's friends looked at him like he had lost his brains

"Look, during the match Snape and Quirrell both were casting a jinx…" Theo swore but Harry was too shocked to say anything "…so I assumed Snape was trying to kill you while Quirrell was protecting you, but in hindsight, it all seems too easy and in place."

"But Snape is the obvious choice" Harry protested "exactly" Ron countered "he's too obvious. Try to look underneath the underneath" the two boys looked puzzled "what?" they asked his brows furrowed in confusion "never mind" the redhead shook his head.

"It's Snape" Harry decided stubbornly "I know it is" he said causing Ron to moan internally.

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm never going to remember this" Tracey moaned. They were currently sitting in the library starting their revision for exams on Daphne's insistence "help me" she pleaded to Ron, who had basically been labelled a genius. Ron nodded and moved towards her when Harry called out "Hagrid! What are you doing here?" they all turned to see Hagrid who appeared in front of them, hiding something behind him.

"Are ya kids still looking for Flamel?" Hagrid demanded as Daphne shook her head "we found out about him a long time ago" the blonde haired girl replied for the group "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact" said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy…"

"SHHHH!" whispered Hagrid again. "Listen…come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren't supposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh"

"Okay, we won't go blabbing" Theo assured Hagrid who shuffled off. "What was he hiding behind his back?" Tracey wondered "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" "I'm going to see what section he was in" Theo muttered, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons!" "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him" Harry supplied. "But it's against our laws" Daphne protested. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that" "But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" Harry asked.

"Of course there are" Ron said. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget"

"Do you think he actually has one?" Theo asked out loud making Daphne and Tracey scoff "of course not" but Harry seemed to think otherwise while Ron was cursing in his head _"stupid, fire-breathing, ugly overgrown lizard! I wish I could kill you before you were born" _the red head cursed in his mind remembering the trouble the dragon had caused them.

An hour later Harry and his friends knocked on the door of the gamekeepers hut surprised to find the windows barred. "Cum in" Hagrid told them pulling them inside and shutting the door behind them. It was like the inside of an oven with rock cakes and stoat sandwiches. With the fireplace roaring

"Why is it so hot in here?" Daphne demanded Hagrid who evaded the question "what did yeh lot wanted ta talk about?" he asked Harry who asked "we were wondering if you could tell us what other professors have provided protection for the stone?" to which Hagrid frowned

"0' course I can't" he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I suppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know about' Fluffy"

"Hagrid?"Ron asked apprehensively "what's that?" he pointed towards a black rock in the heart of a fire in the fireplace "is that a dragon's egg?" Tracey asked fearfully as Hagrid nodded beaming at them "where in the world did you get it?" Theo asked approaching the fire for a closer look "won it!" Hagrid replied "in a card game at the hog's head"

"Is it a Norwegian ridgeback?" Ron asked staring at the egg curiously as Hagrid grinned broadly at him and nodded "very rare they are" "and very dangerous" Ron added but Hagrid wasn't paying any attention "do you plan to raise it?" Daphne asked timidly but Hagrid didn't notice "yes I've been reading about them how to…" "You live in a wooden hut" Harry interrupted him but Hagrid wasn't paying any attention to them.

**XXXXXXX**

"What do we do?" Theo asked in despair. The five were sitting in Dogtown fretting over Hagrid and the philosopher's stone. "Charlie" Ron supplied after acting worried for a bit "who?" Tracey asked "Charlie is my brother and a dragon trainer and he can take in Hagrid" Ron wanted to speed up the transfer of the dragon to prevent Malfoy from knowing about it and stopping Harry from losing all those points.

"Great then you should write to him and ask him if he'll take the egg in" Harry added his two Knuts as Ron nodded vigorously and picked up a random parchment and quill to compose the letter. Harry then turned to the rest of them "meanwhile we can only wait and watch" the group groaned. Waiting was not their strong suit.

A couple of day's later things got even more complicated when Harry received a note from Hagrid during breakfast. The note only said _'it's hatching' _Ron convinced harry, Theo, Daphne and Tracey to skip herbology to go down and visit Hagrid. Ron didn't want Malfoy to get even the slightest hint about the dragon.

Hagrid greeted them flushed and exited "come on" he said motioning them inside harry and Daphne seemed apprehensive but Theo, Tracey and Ron were torn between anxiety about being near a dragon and excitement about seeing a dragon hatch.

Soon cracks started to appear on the egg and after a few minutes all at once, there was a scraping noise and the egg fell apart to show the dragon, looking like a black umbrella sprouting fire, and making Ron wish he could kill the damn thing.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured as Ron almost screamed _no _"Hagrid" Ron called the giant of a man "I've written to my brother Charlie in Romania to take in the dragon…" "WHAT?" Hagrid bellowed "why wouldya do that?" he demanded furiously scaring everyone except Ron "Hagrid, you cannot raise him in a wooden hut, hidden from the rest of the world. I mean, wouldn't it be better for…the dragon to grow around his own kind?"

Hagrid glared at Ron "you can't take Norbert away from me" "Norbert?" harry inquired curiously "yeah I named im Norbert" Hagrid replied glaring at the kids "Hagrid" Tracey timidly approached him "you have to let him go" Hagrid looked at the brown haired girl in sadness "I can't" he choked as tears formed in his eyes "he would die" "they would take good care of him in the dragon sanctuary" Daphne consoled him.

Hagrid blew his nose into a bed sheet sized handkerchief and pleaded "but I'm his momma" "Hagrid" harry began "I know you always wanted a dragon, but you have to let him go. How long can you hide him from Dumbledore and the other professors?" Hagrid tried to think of something to say, but in the end agreed to let Norbert go.

They soon got Charlie's reply where he was ready to take the dragon in and asked Ron to bring the dragon to the astronomy tower for his friends, who were visiting him, to bring it to Romania. "Finally" Daphne exclaimed. All of them had been worried to death about somebody finding out about the dragon and were glad to get rid of it.

"We have the invisibility cloak" Theo pointed out "but only two people will fit under it with Norbert" Ron pointed out they decided to let harry and Ron go to take the dragon to the top of the tower.

Soon, but not soon enough, the night of Norbert's departure came. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey" said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely" From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Ron covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!" They somehow or the other managed to have the crate towards the tower. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors, up another staircase, then another. Even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

After what felt like an eternity of heaving, they reached the top of the astronomy tower and sent Norbert packing with Charlie's friends, though Ron made sure they didn't forget the cloak this time. They safely made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

As they were going to sleep Ron wondered _"now all we have to do is stop Quirrell, but I wonder, if not getting the detention will change things in some way or the other, well shouldn't mull over it" _Still Ron was worried about the unicorn blood and stopping Quirrell.

**XXXXXXX**

The next few weeks were spent with relative ease but Ron still wanted to meet Firenze and the other centaurs so he decided to have a talk with his friends "let's sneak into the forbidden forest" All four stared at Ron as if he was crazy before Tracey spoke up "it's forbidden" she addressed the red head as if talking to a really slow five-year old "plus it's filled with dangerous creatures" Theo pointed out "there will also be fascinating creatures" Ron pointed out.

He then turned to harry "wouldn't you like to see magical creatures?" the black haired boy did not reply torn between excitement and caution "what about werewolves?" Daphne asked trying to steer harry towards their side "we'll go on a night when there's o full moon" Ron replied" plus we might get to see unicorns. "I'm in" harry replied deciding his side as Theo groaned "how will you get out?" "Invisibility cloak" Ron replied without missing a beat

"it will fit four people at most" Theo replied Ron turned to the girls "I'm not going" Tracey objected crossing her arms "I'm definitely not going" Daphne objected as well "no way in hell I'm going" Theo added, but Ron had made his mind "Theo wins! He stays, you two come with us"

Immediately the two snakes objected "come with us and I'll help you pass history of magic" Ron offered, immediately and reluctantly the two shut up and agreed to go with the two boys.

**XXXXXXX**

"What's that silvery stuff?" Tracey asked in general. She was in the forbidden forest along with harry, Ron and Daphne. The four had sneaked out into the dark under Harry's invisibility cloak and into the forbidden forest where Tracey had spotted a curious silver coloured liquid on the ground.

"that's unicorn blood" Ron muttered pale, he was regretting coming here now _"get a grip of yourself" _he reprimanded himself _"you may be in an eleven year old body, but you're not" _Ron steeled himself and headed forward, the others in tow

Ron then explained them about unicorn blood and how it would curse the drinker, and how whatever hunting it must be dangerous "we should head back then" Daphne hissed at harry who was thinking along the same lines, but before he could say anything Ron interrupted "look"

He was pointing towards, a unicorn bleeding to death, harry took one step forward, when all of a sudden a figure burst from the bushes and towards harry. Ron shot a levitating spell at the figure sending it rolling sideways before it dashed off. "What was that?" harry rasped clutching his heart "I don't know" Ron replied turning to see the two girls standing stock still _"shock" _Ron told himself.

He rushed towards the unicorn, that was clearly dying and would not survive for long, Ron used his body to cover his right hand and slipped out a vial and drew some of the unicorn's blood into it, corked it and hid it into his robes as he heard the sound of hooves _"let's hope the blood is useful" _he prayed and turned to see the centaur Firenze.


	3. philosopher's stone 3

For the first time in his life, Ron could proudly say that he would get outstanding in all his subjects. A feat he could never have achieved in his old life. "The tests were a breeze" Ron declared stretching his arms as Theo and Harry stared at him in amazement. "A breeze?" Theo asked him "I couldn't remember a thing" Ron simply rolled his eyes "That's because you didn't study at all" Theo harrumphed while Harry was lost deep in thought.

"What's bothering you mate?" Ron asked Harry who simply sighed. He had been worried about Voldemort returning ever since the trip to the forest. "Nothing" Harry lied and Ron let it go and soon Harry was on his feet running towards hagrid's hut _"let's go" _Ron told himself and raced after him followed by Theo.

"Ello'" Hagrid greeted them when they entered his hut "what are yeh lot doin here" "Hagrid" Harry asked urgently "How did you find the dragon's egg?" "Down the village pub. Hog's head" Hagrid replied "and the man just happened to have a dragon's egg?" Theo asked incredulously "musta been a dragon egg trader. Ya get loads of shady people down the pub"

"Did you mention anything about fluffy?" Ron questioned the half-giant who replied "ya I told him a dragon would be easy after Handlin fluffy" the three boys exchanged worried looks "and was he interested in fluffy?" Harry questioned slowly to which Hagrid replied "yes he was quite interested in him and seemed especially happy when I said how fluffy would sleep when I…played…some music" Hagrid paled as he finished the sentence. "Oh shit" Ron muttered when Hagrid finished his story, summing up everyone's thoughts

**XXXXXXX**

Ron watched Harry pace the common room with a growing sense of unrest "sit down" Theo told Harry "what if Snape gets to the stone?" he demanded "we've put Daphne and Tracey outside the staffroom to keep an eye on him" Ron reasoned with him but Harry would still not relax.

"We should have gone to a teacher" Theo muttered, Harry hadn't tried to warn McGonagall this time, but had directly enlisted the help of Daphne and Tracey in keeping an eye on Snape. Harry still believed that Snape was the one after the stone. "Who would've believed us?" Harry asked Theo who remained silent.

Soon Daphne called Harry on one of the communication mirrors Ron had 'found' for them "Snape gave us the slip" she informed the boys huddled around the mirror who paled "we have to get to the stone before him" Harry decided as the others mentally agreed "I'll get my cloak" "will it fit all of us?" Daphne questioned making Harry pause "all of us?"

"Of course" Theo replied for her "we're coming with you" Ron nodded making Harry smile "thank you" he whispered and hurried to the dormitory to get his cloak. He then rushed down "you guys are trying to get out?" Neville asked from the shadows making the boys jump "you'll lose our house more points" Ron sighed and said "sorry Neville" he then cast the body bind curse on the round faced boy who fell stiff as a board.

"You scared?" Ron asked his friends once they exited the common room "shitless" Theo replied for both of them, their faces determined but their hands clammy and shaking.

**XXXXXXX**

"You ready?" Harry asked his friends all who except Ron nodded "no" Ron replied and led the group towards the forbidden corridor. Harry had brought his cloak and the flute given by entered and the Cerberus started growling; but as soon as he did Harry started playing the flute Hagrid had given him and the dog started drifting to sleep.

They then pulled the trapdoor open "I'll go down first" Ron told the group and jumped, landing on devil snare though he remained very still "there's something soft to land on" he informed the group and was soon joined by Harry, then Theo followed by Tracey. "Come on Daphne" Harry called and the blonde Slytherin jumped down and landed beside them.

"oh my god" she shrieked, backing up a damp wall "look at yourself" they were all covered with vines from the plant "that's devil snare" she shrieked. They group tried to struggle but they couldn't get out of it when Daphne started one of the blue bottle flames making the devil snare recede. "Thanks Daphne" all of them echoed and went on into the next room.

The next room was filled with flying birds and Harry was surprised they did not try to attack them as they crossed the room. "The door won't budge" Ron informed them as he tried to open it and even try an unlocking charm "so what do we do?" he asked to which Harry replied "the keys" they then noticed that the birds were in fact keys with wings. "We have to find the one that fits the lock. Look at the brooms" the raven haired told them pointing at the brooms in the corner of the room

"It is probably silver like the lock" there were three broom sticks in the room so Harry, Ron and Theo mounted them and flew while Daphne and Tracey tried to spot the key from below. Soon Harry with his seeker skills spotted the key in a corner and caught it in a few minutes, they managed to push the struggling key into the lock allowing them to open the door and move on, while the key flew away.

They then entered a room with a table holding some items and a door on the other side, as soon as they entered the door behind them shut close. All of a sudden words started to appear in the middle of the air:

_Which of these items can fill the room yet fit in your pocket?_

They went to the table and examined the items. There was a watch, a blanket, a telephone, a matchbox, a pen, a yo-yo, a remote controller and a pair of spectacles.

"_This wasn't there last time" _Ron thought and then remembered Death's words _"your actions cause ripples in time affecting it in unknown ways" _"I can't identify half of this stuff" Theo told them with agreement from Daphne.

Harry then explained the stuff to Daphne others and they realized what subject it was about "muggle studies" Tracey voiced their thoughts "but which item is it?" they all pondered for almost a minute till Theo snapped his fingers "I know" he picked up the matchbox and said "the light from a matchstick can fill up the entire room but it is still small enough to fit my pocket."

The words disappeared from mid air and the door opened. Everyone complemented Theo as they entered the next room to face a giant chess set "we need to beat the white pieces to get across. Let me think" Ron informed them and thought for a moment _"we need to defeat the white pieces, but not all of us have to be chess pieces" _"you guys stay here while I beat them"

"We'll play with you" Harry protested but Ron countered "Harry you need to become the pieces to participate in the game and if all of us become pieces there will be higher chances for one of us to die. Do you really want that?" Harry remained quiet so Ron took the position of the king and started the game.

When Ron had played against the giant set last time, he had been eleven and inexperienced but gifted. Now he had both experience and ability so he was able to defeat the giant set within six moves. "That was brilliant Ron" Daphne complemented him while the others agreed "let's continue" Ron suggested through red cheeks.

They entered the next room to find a beheaded troll "this may have been contributed by Quirell" Harry noted and Ron had a thought "we need to split up" he decided as his friends looked at him in confusion "what?" Harry asked thinking he hadn't heard right "we need to inform the professors" "why would they believe us?" Harry asked to which Ron smirked "if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin both agree to one thing then it must have some merit"

The others considered this and agreed. Ron then pulled out a Knut and they used it to decide who would go "okay" Ron began after the tosses "Theo and Daphne will go and inform the professors while me, Harry and Tracey go forward" the former two grumbled but agreed as they went back the way they came in while the latter three moved into the next room.

They entered the next room to see a table with seven differently shaped bottles in a row "Snape" Harry whispered. They stepped over the threshold and immediately a purple fire sprang behind them and black flames appeared in front of them "what do we have to do?" Harry questioned nervously.

Ron picked up a roll of paper lying next to the bottles and read it out loud:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

"It's not magic, it's logic" Tracey declared smiling "can you figure it out?" Harry asked her to which Tracey replied "give me a moment" she took the poem from Ron and read it a few more times before turning to the bottles.

She picked out the smallest bottle and declared "this will get us through the black fire" "that's hardly one swallow" Harry noted "which one will take us through the purple one?" Tracey reexamined the poem and picked up the one on the right end "this one"

"drink it and go back to join Daphne and Theo" Tracey looked ready to protest but Ron said "and you'll go to fight Snape alone?" to which Harry gave him a determined look and said "yes" Ron then turned to Tracey and said "get help down here as soon as possible" "and what about you?" Tracey asked angrily "I'll wait here, since the one for the purple fire is barely enough for one person"

Tracey pulled both of her friends in a fierce hug and said "please be safe" she then drank her potion and said "feels like ice in my stomach" and walked out of the door. "You'll just wait here?" Harry asked Ron his tone making it clear that he didn't believe it "until I figure out a way to pass the fire"

Harry sighed and gave Ron a man hug and drank his potion "it does feel like ice in my stomach" he then passed through the flames and went into the room to face Quirell. Ron took a deep breath and picked up one of the bottles of nettle wine and took a sip.

"_I prefer elfish wine" _he decided and put down the bottle he then took off his cloak and wrapped it around his torso and cast a chilling charm on the cloak, it would hold back the fires long enough to protect Ron but short enough to let the cloak burn and no one would be any wiser.

Ron ran towards the fire and jumped through into the next room to see Harry being held in front of the mirror of erised by Quirell said man turned around and saw Ron. He raised his wand and silently sent ropes flying towards Ron but Ron dodged and sent a stunner towards him.

Quirell raised a shield and stopped the stunner "well, well it looks like somebody knows how to fight" he then shot a couple more spells that Ron dodged "Ron" Harry momentarily distracted Ron who was hit with a body bind curse. Ron sat motionless as he saw Quirell pull of his turban to reveal Voldemort.

"Harry potter… so good to see you again. Now be a good boy and give me the stone, or suffer like your parents. They died begging for mercy" Voldemort began; trying to convince Harry to give him the stone while Ron tried to break out of the body bind. He could not use his wand, so he called to his magic from within. Voldemort's scream brought him back to reality "SEIZE HIM!" he heard the…thing scream as Harry ran towards him and Quirell caught him.

"Aarggh" Quirell cried burning on contact, at that moment Ron was finally able to tap into his magic reserve. Magic poured out of every pore in his body, breaking the body bind curse "QUIRELL" Ron shouted and dashed towards the man letting his magic concentrate on his right arm and punched the man knocking him out.

"I'll get you" Voldemort hissed as Quirell's body rose like a puppet, being controlled by Voldemort. Harry dashed at him and grabbed his face burning it. Ron started to feel a bit woozy _"my magic's not fully developed yet" _he realized, and _"I feel like eating pumpkin pie"_

**XXXXXXX**

Ron groaned as feeling returned to his body, he was aching all over "ah good afternoon Mr. Weasley" Ron heard the voice of the headmaster and looked up to see the man standing above him. "Sir" Ron moaned in greeting, he then remembered what had happened, and playing the part of an eleven year old he panicked.

"Sir…the stone…Harry…." "It has all been taken care of" Ron stopped mid-sentence and stared at the aged headmaster "the teachers were able to arrive in time to protect you and Harry." "And the stone?" Ron asked genuinely curious if it had survived this time "destroyed" he replied "but your friend Nicholas…" "Yes, I'm quite impressed about you children knowing about him." Ron was confused about how he knew so Dumbledore replied "Harry woke up about an hour ago"

Dumbledore then told him what he and Nicholas Flamel had discussed and how he had hid the stone in the mirror and how the two had rescued it "…unfortunately your magical reserve is still growing and you exhausted almost all your magic." He then gestured towards the pile of sweets between the beds of Harry and Ron "presents from your admirers" Ron grinned and picked up a chocolate frog "this is life" he sighed and remembered what Dumbledore told Harry _"to a great mind death is simply the next adventure" _Ron smiled and thought _"so it is"_

**XXXXXXX**

It was the last day of school; Ron smiled as he remembered how Hermione had thrown a tantrum when she had learnt that Ron had scored higher than her, the highest in the year. Harry and Daphne too had scored quite high while Theo and Tracey had gotten average. The great hall was decorated in Slytherin colors _"probably due to Snape's manipulations" _Ron thought with glee, he wanted to observe Snape's face this time when Gryffindor won the house cup.

"Another year gone" Dumbledore said cheerfully "but I must still trouble you with an old man's ramblings before we sink our teeth into this delicious feast. Now as I understand the house stands like this. Hufflepuff in fourth place with 352 points, Ravenclaw in third place with 416 points, Gryffindor in second place with 422 points and Slytherin in first place with 472 points."

A loud cheering broke out from the Slytherin table, Ron could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet, a sickening sight if there ever was one, but the smiling faces of Daphne and Tracey made Ron feel a bit warm. "Yes, well done Slytherin, however recent events need to be taken into account" the smiles of the Slytherin faded a little.

"Firstly to Mr. Theodore Nott for ingenious and creative thinking, I award the house of Gryffindor fifty points." The Gryffindor's cheered loudly as Harry and Ron clapped Theo on the back while said boy was red like a tomato.

"Secondly to Ms. Daphne Greengrass for brilliance in Herbology, I award the house of Slytherin fifty points." The Slytherin's cheered and many of Daphne's housemates congratulated her as Daphne blushed lightly.

"Thirdly to Mr. Ronald Weasley for some of the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen, I award the house of Gryffindor fifty points." Ron smiled and fist bumped Theo and Harry and laughed as his brothers clapped him on the back.

"Fourthly to Ms. Tracey Davis for the use of cool logic, I award the house of Slytherin fifty points." The Slytherin's cheered once again as Tracey covered her face with her hands as Daphne hugged her.

"To Mr. Harry potter for pure nerve and daring I award the house of Gryffindor fifty points" the Gryffindor's cheered but there was an underlying tension, they were now even with the Slytherin's if Dumbledore had given Harry one more point, they may have won.

Ron glanced at Neville and smirked _"you will experience now only a part of the fame you deserve" _"while standing up to the enemy requires great courage, it requires even greater courage to stand up to ones friends, to whom I award Mr. Neville Longbottom ten points. There was a moment of pin-drop silence after which the whole of Gryffindor table exploded in cheers, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had joined in happy about the end of the Slytherin winning streak.Ron then looked at Snape who looked like he had swallowed a live doxy and laughed.

**XXXXXXX**

The trip back was uneventful; they played exploding snap, ate sweets and discussed their plans for the summer "you guys have to visit in the summer" Ron informed them "I have to first find a place to live" Theo informed him reminding them of his banishment from the house of Nott "but what about expenses?" Ron asked worried about how he would get on.

"My grandfather from my mom's side left me a sizable inheritance, plus my tuition fee for Hogwarts was prepaid" the others weren't satisfied but they let the matter slide, later Draco Malfoy entered their carriage but before he could even open his mouth Ron shot him a spell that took away his voice. He tried to shout but couldn't and Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack them but Ron and Theo kicked them on the shins sending them stumbling outside.

Soon they reached platform 9¾ and were ushered outside in groups of two and three. Ron and the others emerged outside the platform to see their parent, in Harry's case aunt and uncle "c'mon boy" the man growled "haven't got all day"

Ron wanted to hex the man but didn't do it instead he turned to Harry and said "write to me if he gives you any problems" and glared and Vernon Dursley. He fist bumped Theo and hugged Tracey and Daphne "you have to visit me in the summer as well" Tracey told all of them and they just agreed. _"Summer is going to be fun" _Ron decided.

**XXXXXXX**

"Oh Ron honey we're so proud of you" Molly Weasley ruffled Ron's hair. After reaching the burrow, his parents questioned Ron about his year to which Ron replied in general and then shown his mark sheet to them. Seven O's was something even Percy and bill had never gotten, but Ron had making his parents super happy.

"Thanks mom" Ron replied happily, glad to be able to make his parents happy "never pegged you for a bookworm" Fred muttered from behind him "so what's the secret of your success?" George jokingly asked Ron who replied with a serious face "studying" Fred and George gasped dramatically "you traitor" Fred exclaimed pompously "how could you do this?" George demanded smirking.

The three broke down into chuckles "boys" Molly muttered fondly while Ginny was questioning Percy about Hogwarts. Ron glanced at his family and smiled _"I've really missed you all" _Ron mentally told them _"and this time we're all going to live long happy lives"_

The next day Ron woke up at the brink of dawn, he went over to his school trunk and opened the false bottom. He then pulled out a wooden stick. The stick was three and a half feet long and rectangular length wise, it also had runes for hardness and magic on it.

Ron swung it a couple of times experimentally and smiled. It was a training sword; similar to the Japanese shinai, but it also had enchantments for durability and channeling magic, making it useful for real battles as well. Ron then sneaked out of the house to practice with the sword, which was named 'kiba'

"_I need to get my body in shape" _Ron told himself and began practicing with the sword. In his previous life, he had been practicing with the sword for eighty years, the experience of which helped him. Ron went through some basic moves before focusing his magic through the sword. A green aura surrounded the sword as Ron swung it around attacking and breaking the bark of a few trees.

Soon Ron began to tire out _"my magic is not strong enough for prolonged wand less enchantments" _Ron realized and finished his training opting to walk around the town for some time. Ron wandered around looking at his childhood home from fresh eyes _"gods I've missed this place" _Ron sighed and kept walking till he caught sight of someone "hey" Ron called out and rushed to the person "what are you doing here?"

"I brought a house down the street" Theo Nott replied "I live here now" Ron took a moment to register this "seriously? That's awesome!" he congratulated the brown haired boy who grinned back at him. "yeah but I don't really know anything about home management" Theo complained making Ron grin "come by our house any time, my mom can teach you anything you might need to know" they chatted for a few more minutes and soon reached Theo's apartment.

It was on the second floor of a building in the muggle part of the village with a kitchen dining room and living room all connected without any walls parting them along with a balcony, bathroom and two rooms. "Why do you need two rooms?" Ron asked Theo who simply shrugged. They hung around for almost an hour till Ron decided he needed to get home, and left promising to visit back.

Ron then returned home, not hearing any noise he decided to sneak out on Fred's broom for a spin. He was racing through the forest when he reached a clearing with a hoop on each side; perfect for a pick up quidditch game. There he saw a girl with a quaffle in her hand. Ron stopped mid-air to see the girl, whom he recognized as Susan Bones, throw the ball through a hoop in the field and dived to catch it.

"Mind if I join you?" Ron asked her to which she smiled "Ron Weasley right?" it wasn't really a question but Ron nodded "be my guest" Susan Bones replied. They played with Ron as keeper and Susan trying to score through the single hoop; though Ron had a lot more experience he let Susan score a few times to keep his image as an average student.

"You're good" Susan panted after almost an hour of playing "you're not too shabby yourself. You should try out for the team this year" "I'm not that good" Susan replied "you're brilliant" Ron replied making the red head girl smile brightly "you wanna meet tomorrow for another game?" Susan asked Ron who grinned and asked "same time?" Susan nodded and Ron bid her goodbye. As he left Ron asked himself "can the summer get any better?"unfortunately for him the universe didn't take this as a challenge.


	4. Chamber of secrets 1

Summer was going quite well for Ron. He had been in regular contact with his friends and Daphne and Tracey had also hanging out with Theo in his apartment. He had also been playing quidditch with Susan Bones and had started to enjoy her company quite a bit. Now all that was left was to get Harry.

"Why isn't he replying to any of our letters?" Daphne demanded anxious and loud, "Do you think something happened to him?" Tracey asked "A lot of you-know-who's supporters would love to kill him" all colour drained from the faces of Daphne and Theo so Ron decided to butt in "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for why he isn't replying to us"

The others did not reply but seemed less scared "kids! Lunch!" Helen Davis called from the kitchen. The group was currently hanging out at Tracey's home, and found her mother, whom Tracey looked like, quite likeable.

They had learnt that the brunette's father had passed away when she had been young, but her mother worked in the ministry and made enough to support them. "Coming mom" Tracey replied and they walked down followed by her friends.

They had also visited Daphne's home and met her parents and elder sister Astoria and Ron had invited them once to his home, and things had been a bit awkward with two of his friends being Slytherin and one having death eater ties; they had decided to make Theo's apartment as their regular base as there was no adult supervision there.

"This food is delicious Mrs. Davis" Ron complemented Tracey's mother who smiled brightly and replied "thank you Ron I'm glad you like it" Ron smiled at her and continued with his food "we have got to do something about Harry" Daphne continued their old topic "we will" Ron replied with finality _"time to pull out the 'ol car" _he decided and continued to eat the food with gusto and a little bit of etiquette.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron opened the window of his bedroom and glanced around, the coast was clear _"this time, I won't involve Fred and George" _Ron had decided and chose to go out of the window rather than the front door as he had the last time.

Ron took a deep breath and jumped, catching the branch of the tree in his yard by his arms. Ron grit his teeth as he felt the inertia of his body try to pull him, he then shifted so that he was facing the wall of the burrow, he let the branch go and fell on another branch, and feeling it creek, jumped instantly and landed on the earth with enough force to send shock waves through his feet and bring him to his knees.

Ron took a moment to regain his bearings and then walked quietly towards the garage "I knew it" someone said making Ron freeze as a million thoughts rushed through his head "you're going to get Harry yourself" Theo accused, stepping out of the shadows "don't do that" Ron hissed making the grey eyed boy shrug.

"How did you know?" Ron asked curious as to what gave him away "you had the 'I'm going to do something stupid' look" Theo explained to Ron who smirked and rolled his eyes "that obvious?" "Yup" Theo replied and Ron motioned his friend to follow him.

Ron led him to the garage and opened the lock with a hair pin "a car?" Theo asked confused "I thought we were going to fly to go get Harry" "we are" Ron replied with a smirk, enjoying how he could confuse people and then awe them _"the reward of experience" _he decided and led Theo into the blue Ford Angelica.

Ron eased it out of the garage and drove it to the main road then, seeing Theo's frustration reach its maximum point, hit the hover charm button, letting the angelica drive off the road and into the air. "Holy shit" Theo swore in awe, once he realised what was happening "yeah" Ron replied to his unasked question "we're in a flying car" "isn't that illegal?" Theo asked looking down at the ground "only if my dad intended to use it, but he doesn't and I didn't charm it so we're in the clear" Theo smiled and said "this is quite cool" Ron grinned and replied "yes it is. Now grab the map in the gloves compartment and we will know where we have to go."

**XXXXXX**

"Harry" Theo called to the boy in the smallest room in No.4 Privet Drive "Theo?" he asked not believing his eyes "Ron? What are you doing here?" he then glanced below "and how is that car hovering in mid air?"

"We'll explain that later, just grab your stuff and get ready to come aboard" Ron told Harry who groaned "the Dursley's have locked all of my stuff in the broom cupboard below" Ron fake groaned "one thing at a time" Theo climbed onto the back seat and tied a rope to the car passing the other end to Harry who tied it to the bars of his window.

Ron then gunned the engine, tearing the bars from the window. "Theo; grab the wheel" the red head informed his friend who complied. Ron then climbed into Harry's room and said "climb in, I'll get your stuff" Harry nodded "watch out for the bottom step, it creeks" Ron gave him a thumbs up to show that he understood and sneaked out of the room.

He approached the ground floor quietly and opened the locked broom cupboard, he opened the lock with a hairpin, the way Fred and George had taught him ages ago. Ron got all of Harry's stuff and sneaked up to his room when he heard the Dursley's "WHO ARE YOU?" Vernon Dursley bellowed but Ron paid him no heed.

The red head hurried into Harry's room and jumped through the window and onto the back seat of the car. "go-go-go" he urged Theo who fired up the car speeding them into the night sky. Harry, unable to resist turned back and waved at the Dursley's "bye bye, see you next summer" and the three boys laughed heartily seeing the Dursley's stare from the big hole in Harry's bedroom. Ron opened Hedwig's cage and let the bird out "Okay Harry" Ron turned to his friend "why haven't you been answering our letters?"

Harry told Ron and Theo everything about Dobby, who in return explained to him about the flying car and house elves in general "he is the Malfoy's house elf. I know this because I used to accompany my dad when he used to visit Malfoy manor" Theo told Harry and explained everything about house elves. "So Malfoy sent him to stop me from going to Hogwarts" Harry reasoned "probably" Theo replied.

Ron then went on to tell Harry about his summer and how Theo had moved into his village. "Now I'm the only one who lives far away" Harry complained enviously. "You can move in with me" Theo offered but Harry shook his head "I wouldn't want to impose on you" Theo opened his mouth but Ron beat him to the punch "you could pay him rent"

The two boys stared at their red head friend "that's a good idea" Harry said finally and Theo nodded although a bit disgruntled. Ron then said "land here Theo, we don't need the muggles to see a flying car" and the boys realised they were already near Stoatshead hill Theo navigated the car to land in front of the burrow.

"okay Harry" Ron began "why don't you go stay with Theo for the time being, while I put the car back in the garage, then you can come in later and say that you just dropped bye and make up some story about the letters."

Harry nodded and left with Theo while Ron eased the car into the garage. He then sneaked into the broom shed and pulled out his broom, hoping to meet Susan for their practice in time. Susan was already at the field by the clearing by the time Ron reached there.

"You're late" Susan frowned "I'm really sorry" Ron panted "I...I overslept" Susan grinned "fine, but you're going to have to make up for it" Ron rolled his eyes "let's roll" he grinned and shot into the air followed by Susan.

They played for almost three hours; though Ron could go on longer, Susan was panting and looked ready to drop "why do you have so much stamina?" she demanded once they had landed "practice" Ron replied "anyways, how about I treat you to ice-cream tomorrow to make up for being late today?"

Susan grinned "two ice-cream's" Ron rolled his eyes and answered "fine, two ice-creams" "I forgive" you Susan replied in a sagely voice making Ron roll his eyes "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Susan stared at Ron "why are you in such a hurry? Usually you enjoy hanging around for some more time"

Ron realised she was right, but he had to get home to inform his mother about Harry as well "i...i got a thing" Ron answered awkwardly "I'll make it up to you tomorrow; I promise" Susan smiled to show it was okay and Ron hugged her tightly before flying off towards his home, leaving behind a red Susan.

**XXXXXXX**

Not taking Fred and George had been the correct choice for Ron as his mom hadn't realised that Ron had sneaked out with the family car to retrieve Harry and had thought that everything was normal.

Ron had met the boys in front of his house, when everyone but his mother was asleep and introduced Harry to her. She had been exceptionally glad that Harry had come, but was taken aback when she realised Harry had been staying with Theo.

"But you must stay with us" Mrs. Weasley insisted smiling and trying to be friendly to Theo "we'll be fine Mrs. Weasley" Theo replied his grey eyes sparkling at having some company at his house. "Well then stay for breakfast" Ron added making his mother nod furiously "you must stay for breakfast."

The two boys agreed and Ron led them to his bedroom "your mom doesn't seem to like me" Theo noted evenly; he had observed it the last time he had visited the burrow "don't let it bother you" Ron told Theo "she's just over protective and tried to smother us"

"Don't be like that" Harry interrupted "she is your mother" Theo agreed _"they're probably saying this because they don't have their mothers around" _Ron realised. "Leaving that; Welcome to my bedroom"

Ron had remodelled his bedroom over the summer. He had removed all the orange form his walls and replaced it with red and gold along with shades of sky blue (an ex-girlfriend had told him that they brought out the colour of his eyes)

"It's not much" Ron added as Harry looked around his house "it's amazing" said boy replied his green eyes sparkling with excitement. Theo, who had seen the room before, sat down on his bed and began reading one of the quidditch magazines.

The boys hung around Ron's room till Mrs. Weasley called them down for breakfast, where Harry got to meet the rest of the Weasley's. Ron was glad that the rest of his family was much warmer towards Theo, compared to his mom.

After breakfast, the three decided to hang out in Theo's apartment. "Why is your apartment so messy?" Harry asked Theo who shrugged and replied "1'm a messy guy" "well let's clean it up" Harry responded making Ron and Theo stare at him "Harry" Theo began slowly as if addressing a five year old "it's our vacation" Harry rolled his eyes and said "there's nothing Ron with keeping a house clean, now come on"

the boys started cleaning the apartment, which surprisingly took a lot of work, but soon Theo's fireplace lightened up in green flames and two girls stepped out of it "hey guys, Harry still hasn't rep..." Daphne caught sight of the aforementioned boy and stopped dead in her tracks "...lied" she completed her sentence.

"Harry!" Tracey squealed "when did you get here?" "the boys rescued me just last night" he replied cheerfully, not realising the trouble he had placed his friends in as Daphne glared at the mentioned boys "you rescued him without telling us?" the two men raised their hands in surrender "it was a spur of the moment thing"

"Why haven't you been answering our letters Harry?" Tracey asked the raven haired boy, hoping to save the other two from her best friend's wrath "yes why haven't you Harry?" Daphne asked icily directing all her fury towards Harry in an instant; making Ron look at her in exasperation _"must be her time of the month" _he reasoned.

**XXXXXXX**

Harry had settled into Theo's apartment quite easily, he helped Theo with the house work as Theo was absolutely rubbish at them, but Harry actually enjoyed them. He also spent a lot of time goofing off with his friends. He was having the time of his life and he wished that it would never end.

"We got our Hogwarts letters" Theo informed Harry one fine afternoon. Harry scanned the letter and asked "whose Gilderoy Lockhart?" "a famous wizard, whose, claimed to have defeated many monsters, he's especially popular among women for his good looks. The defence teacher must be a witch this year"

"You got your letter too huh?" Ron said entering the apartment. Theo had decided to give all his friends a key to his apartment; one which Daphne and Tracey didn't need as they could come by floo only, but according to Theo it was symbolic.

"Let's go to Diagon alley, together" Theo nodded and asked "how about Wednesday?" "I'll just inform the girls" Harry added and it was decided just like that _"that man will not use my sister for his evil works this time" _Ron vowed staring off into space.

"You okay Ron?" Harry asked shaking Ron from his day dreaming "yeah just thinking about...Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour; y'know it has the best ice cream" Theo laughed "Wednesday is still a bit away" Ron rolled his eyes and punched his friend on the shoulder "doesn't stop me from dreaming about...ice creaming" the boys roared with laughter.

**XXXXXXX**

"Why couldn't Harry come with us?" Mrs. Weasley demanded from Ron who rolled his eyes; "Theo has a fire place at his place mom" Molly bit her lip, but didn't say anything. Ron sighed and stepped into the fire place "Diagon alley" the red head called out and went spinning into the green flames.

Ron arrived at the Diagon alley grate and stepped onto the pavement to see Theo frantically speaking to Helen Davis, while Tracey was looking anxious. "What happened?" Ron approached the three who turned to him "Harry never arrived at the grate" Ron widened his eyes but knew that Harry would be close by.

Ron's family soon arrived and they all went around looking for Harry, "I knew we should have sent him from our fireplace" Ron's mom said glaring at Theo who withered under her gaze "he would still be lost, if he didn't say the name properly" Ron replied "there he is!" Fred said pointing at Harry who was coming towards them accompanied by Hagrid and the Greengrass family "what happened?" Mrs. Davis asked before Mrs. Weasley had a chance "I got lost but Hagrid found me" Harry replied "where did you wind up?" Theo asked him to which Harry replied grimly "knock turn alley"

"Wicked" Fred and George said together "we're never aloud there" Tracey complained enviously "I should ruddy well think not" growled Hagrid "good to see you Daphne" Ron greeted the blonde Slytherin who smiled at him "same here Ron" Hagrid soon left; promising to meet them at school as the families headed towards Gringotts.

"I saw Malfoy and his dad in knock turn alley" Harry told his friends once they were out of Gringotts and had went their separate ways from the adults "was he buying something?" Ron asked to which Harry shook his head "he was selling stuff" Ron grinned "probably scared about it being found in some raid"

They soon forgot about Malfoy and focused on getting their supplies and enjoying their time at Diagon alley; soon enough they arrived at Flourish and Blotts. "What's with the huge line?" Daphne wondered as Ron looked ahead and replied "Lockhart" and sure enough the big headed man was signing books up ahead "ooh, do you think he'll sign my book?" Tracey squealed as Ron rolled his eyes _"great she's a fan of that phoney" _"ooh I hope he does" Daphne replied equally exited.

Ron slapped the palm of his hand onto his face and groaned _"is there any woman in our school who didn't crush on him?" _Ron screamed mentally but already knew the answer to that question. Soon enough they were joined by their families. "Ooh Gilderoy Lockhart is signing books" Mrs. Weasley noticed and got in line along with the other women.

Ron made a finger gun and shot himself in the head. "Big deal" he murmured and sure enough Lockhart looked up to and noticed Harry "it can't be" he dived towards the raven haired boy "Harry Potter" Ron felt a little guilty about pushing Harry in the spot light; but he needed Malfoy to plant the book now so that he could destroy it.

"Can't stay out of the spot light can you Potter" Malfoy called to Harry once Lockhart had stopped shaking the latter's hand. "Oh! Look a rodent" Ron commented stepping beside Harry. Malfoy sneered "what do you know weasel" "a lot since he's the smartest wizard in our year" Theo said from beside Malfoy; making the blonde bigot jump in fear.

"Getting along boys?" Lucius Malfoy asked stepping behind Theo who turned towards him and stepped back beside Draco "splendidly" he replied draping an arm around Draco and squeezing him at the crux of his neck while the blonde boy did all he could to not cry out in pain

"ah yes" Malfoy senior murmured with a look of disdain on his face "your father told me about you" Theo gave him a fake smile and replied "yup. Gryffindor and proud!" Ron and Harry grinned as Malfoy senior's calm facade shook. "A kick in the nuts" Fred commented from behind Ron as George nodded.

"Lucius" Arthur nodded coldly "Arthur...and Jonathan" Lucius failed to keep the surprise out of his voice "I expected you to keep better company" Mr. Greengrass looked him in the eye and replied "I have. The best there is too" Mr. Weasley looked at him appreciatively as Lucius picked up a book from Ginny's cauldron. "Blood traitors like Weasley?"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron fell. Mr. Weasley had jumped on Mr. Malfoy and was punching him. There was a mass of confusion as the kids cheered Mr. Weasley while the adults were trying to stop the brawl. Soon enough Hagrid came in and separated them. Malfoy senior approached Ginny and handed her her book "take it girl" he spat "it's the best your father can give you.

Ron approached Ginny and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the Malfoy's left "don't listen to him" Ron said and casually took the book from her hand. _"There's no book under this" _Ron realised as he held the book. He then looked at the knocked over cauldron but still saw o books around it _"another change in the time flow" _the redhead realised _"why do things change like that?" _Ron wondered.

"A fine example you set for your kids" Mrs. Weasley admonished Mr. Weasley who sighed "you have a mean right hook though" Theo commented and hid behind Fred and George as Mrs. Weasley glared at him "kids right" Mr. Greengrass commented "you beat the snot out of him. Now what were you saying about those muggle sockets?"

Ron's eyes widened "didn't see that coming" he confided to Daphne who murmured "now there's two of them.


	5. Chamber of secrets 2

Ron was surprised by how well his father got along with Jonathan Greengrass. They shared a fascination for muggle inventions and even supported the same quidditch team (Appleby Arrows), enjoyed fishing and even enjoyed the same drink (scotch and soda). They had in fact taken to call each other 'Johnny' and 'Arty' and seem to talk on a regular basis.

"They're like brothers now" Tracey commented fondly one night when the topic was bought up during dinner at Theo and Harry's house "yeah but it only fuels their crazy muggle inventions" Daphne retorted as Ron nodded

"The two were electrocuted three times till date and each new experiment is more outrageous than the previous one. They're bound to get killed one of these days" Theo rolled his eyes and joined into the conversation.

"It can't be that bad, besides you two seem to visit each other on a regular basis" it was true, their families seemed to be eating many dinners together.

"But those are always awkward" Ron replied Harry rolled his eyes and said "in a few years you'll be laughing at those dinners"

"While you can laugh on them right now" Daphne huffed as everyone chuckled. The summer vacations were nearing an end and everyone was getting exited to go to school again. On their last evening Mrs. Weasley threw a fabulous feast and the entire Weasley family, Greengrass family, Davis family and Theo and Harry had immense fun, with the delicious food and fireworks provided by the Weasley twins.

"Tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts" Ron said and raised his glass as did everyone else "to Hogwarts" everyone cheered and clinked their glasses.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron woke up early the following morning and hurriedly packed up his trunk and got ready, he did not want to be late this time. Soon everyone woke up and Ron made sure that everyone was packed and didn't forget anything.

"All set then?" Mrs. Weasley asked as everybody climbed into the car "yes!" was the chorus reply of the Weasley children she then looked at Ron "how will Harry make it to the station?" Ron rolled his eyes and replied "Harry will floo to the leaky cauldron with Theo, it's a short walk from there to platform 9¾" the red head sighed as he saw his mother's worried look

"_I love her but she needs to loosen up a little" _Ron thought but kept his idea to himself. They were soon at Kings Cross station with time to spare, "hurry up" Molly Weasley told her children who strode towards the barrier.

Soon all of them were at platform 9¾ "I'm going in" Ron told his parents and hugged his mom and dad "bye" he waved at them and climbed into the train. Ron found an empty carriage and sat in it, Ron waited for some time and soon noticed some commotion near the barrier, he then noticed Harry and Theo enter and waved at them, soon both of them boarded the train.

"What happened?" Ron asked curious as to the new developments that had taken place "Harry had some trouble with getting in through the barrier, but luckily the head of DMT (department of magical transportation) was there to drop his son and was able to help us enter." Theo told Ron who nodded

The door to the compartment opened and a small boy entered the compartment "um...can I sit here?" he asked unsure of whether he should sit with the older boys or not. "Sure you can" Ron said.

"I'm Dexter Cromwell" the boy introduced himself. He didn't seem frightened but just unsure "Ron Weasley" "Theodore Nott" "Harry Potter" the boy looked at Harry intently but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Ron asked "wanna look for the girls? "Yes!" Harry and Theo replied and the three friends got out of the compartment to look for their friends. They soon found their friends and sat down with them. And Theo proceeded to tell them what had happened "have I got a story for you..."

**XXXXXXX**

The little group reached Hogwarts without any incident, "let's go to the carriages" Ron said and led the way, he was a bit surprised when he saw the thestrals but guessed that since he had technically seen people die, he would see thestrals but decided to act like he didn't.

"Only four in a carriage" they heard Hagrid "so someone is left behind?" Daphne asked a bit annoyed "you four go ahead" Ron told them to their protest "relax, I'll be fine" he ushered them into a carriage and hopped into the next one, he was soon joined by Susan bones, Hannah abbot and Lisa Turpin.

"Hello Ron" Susan giggled and turned to Hannah "Hannah, this is Ron Weasley from near my house" and then turned to Ron "this is my best friend Hannah abbot"

"Hello Hannah" Ron greeted her who returned the pleasantry, the red head then turned to Lisa "you're Lisa Turpin right?" Lisa nodded "you must be Ron" she observed smiling at him,

"Oh yes, you're in Ravenclaw" Susan smiled at her as Lisa smiled back "yes yes I am, and judging by your scarves Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" Ron nodded "wish you were in our house, we could use brainy people in Gryffindor" Hannah raised an eyebrow "this coming from the smartest wizard of our age?"

Ron laughed and replied "well smart people who are pretty" Lisa smiled at Ron "that is a very sweet thing to say" they continued to chat aimlessly till they reached the castle

"Goodbye Ron, goodbye Lisa" Susan and Hannah waved at Ron and the blonde Ravenclaw "bye girls" Ron waved back and turned to Lisa "see you around"

"Likewise" Lisa replied as they both walked to their respective tables "hello boys" Ron greeted his friends and sat beside them as they watched the sorting.

Ron noted how Dexter Cromwell came into Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood went into Ravenclaw, another boy named Jack Clinton was sorted into Gryffindor and Ginny also came into the lion house.

"Good evening" Dumbledore greeted the entire hall "now before you children tuck into your delicious feasts, I need to introduce you to the new defence against dark arts professor" Ron rolled his eyes _"why couldn't this thing change?" _

"Please welcome" Dumbledore continued "Professor Gilderloy Lockhart" there was a round of applause, mostly from the female members of the student body "now please enjoy the feast"

Ron grinned and began eating with gusto "easy there Chewbacca" Theo said as Harry, Ron and Neville who was sitting beside them turned to him "get it?" he asked smirking "chew-Chewbacca" no one laughed and Theo grumbled "you guys have no sense of humour"

Ron went back to eating and soon filled his stomach soon the food disappeared and all of them returned to their respective dormitories. "G'night guys" Ron mumbled throwing his head onto his pillow as his friends murmured similar parting phrases to him.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day began brilliantly for Ron who didn't receive a howler this time, and enjoyed his breakfast heartily "you seem to be in a good mood" Theo commented to which Ron simply smiled

"It's a good day" the redhead told his friends who smirked and chuckled as they headed to the greenhouse for their first class with the Hufflepuff's. Ron saw Susan Bones and smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

They reached the greenhouse to see Lockhart talking to professor Sprout with the latter obviously irritated.

"Oh good morning kids" Lockhart smiled his irritating smile "I was just showing professor sprout the correct way to raise an aconite..." professor Sprout interrupted the fake professor "greenhouse three today kids" and led them to the greenhouse that housed the dangerous plants.

"Ah I need to talk to Harry for a moment" Lockhart told professor Sprout "so if you don't mind..." he dragged Harry out of the greenhouse.

"I feel kind of bad for Harry" Theo told Ron who nodded

"So do I But my amusement squashes the bad feeling" Ron answered and smirked while Theo chuckled.

"So we will be re-potting mandrakes today" professor Sprout began once Harry entered the greenhouse "what did he want to talk about?" Theo whispered to Harry who answered indignantly "he wanted to warn me about getting addicted to fame"

Ron snorted at that and Harry nudged him "shove it git!" he told the red head as a Hufflepuff boy joined them on their table. "Hello" he greeted them "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley" he introduced himself to them Ron smirked as he mentally told him _"mate, you're going to have the time of your life this year"_

An hour later, the exhausted Gryffindor's trudged over to the transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, especially when you couldn't remember anything you had learnt the previous year. They were supposed to transfigure beetles into coat buttons, but all Harry managed to do as give the beetle a lot of exercise, while Theo was able to turn it into a button with legs scuttling around and creeping everybody.

Ron was the first one to get a full transformation after which Hermione got one as well. After that they went for lunch. "How are you so good at this?" Theo demanded frustrated.

"I'm just that good" Ron replied as Theo slapped his palm on his face. "Hey guys" Daphne greeted them as they neared the great hall, and were joined by Daphne and Tracey. "How as your day?"

"Horrible" Theo answered "first screeching plants and then walking coat buttons" he grumbled as the two girls looked at him puzzled.

Harry explained what Theo was talking about to which the girls giggled "I'm sure things will get better after lunch" Tracey consoled Theo as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch

"I rather doubt it" Ron piped up "we have DADA next" he told the girls who squealed a bit.

"You're so lucky" Daphne told him "we don't have DADA till Wednesday"

Harry looked at their timetables "why have you two drawn little hearts in his classes?" he asked them wryly as both girls snatched their timetables back, blushing furiously.

The three boys laughed and enjoyed their lunch with the girls talking about various things. After they finished their lunch, and walked towards the DADA classroom, when Colin Creevey approached him.

"All right Harry? I'm...I'm Colin Creevey" he said breathlessly as Ron stepped forward, wanting to save Harry from the humiliation "Harry potter doesn't give out autographs, why don't you try just hanging out for a while?"

Creevey tuned bright red just as Lockhart came trotting down the corridor. "Hello! What is going on here?"

"Just showing the ropes to our junior here" Theo answered quickly as Harry tried to blend into the crowd that had suddenly gathered around.

"Very well then boys. Do try to stay out of trouble" Lockhart told them and pranced off to who knows where.

"Listen kid" Ron addressed Creevey pulling him along "you're a nice berk, you want to be friends with Harry, don't take photos of him, just try talking to him" Colin nodded his face bright red, Ron let him go as Theo and Harry came around.

"Nice kid" Ron told them "just slightly obsessed with Harry, might even start out your fan club" Harry shot him a look "screw you" he told Ron as they headed to the defence classroom.

They three of them sat in the back row as the whole class filled up with people. Soon Gilderloy Lockhart entered the classroom. He picked up Neville's copy of travel with trolls "me" he introduced himself stating all his achievements and honours.

"What a dumass" Harry whispered over to Ron and Theo who smirked at the comment as Lockhart continued to babble about a subject the boys had lost interest in.

"What is Dumbledore playing at? Allowing this guy to teach defence against the dark arts? Is he crazy?" Theo asked pissed off about the stupidity of said man.

"I heard he was the only one stupid enough to take the job" Ron whispered conspiringly "everyone else doesn't want to take the job on the claim of it being jinxed"

"Now then" Lockhart said gathering the attention of the boys "I will be conducting a test. Now, now nothing hard just some simple questions to see how much you remember of my books"

Lockhart passed on the test paper and Ron snorted at the questions.

_What is Gilderloy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_What is Gilderloy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What in your opinion is Gilderloy Lockhart's greatest ambition?_

Ron snorted at the absurdity of the questions but filled out the paper nonetheless. Soon after Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class "tut-tut...none of you seemed to remember my favourite colour, and it is not bright orange Mr. Weasley" he told Ron who sniggered "it is lilac. I've mentioned so in the year of the yeti. But Ms. Hermione Granger has remembered it. Ms. Granger?"

Hermione raised a tentative hand as Lockhart applauded her "very good ten points to Gryffindor" Lockhart then pulled out a cage which Ron knew contained Cornish pixies. "Now I have a very dangerous class of animals in the cage." He then unveiled the cage revealing Cornish pixies.

Everyone laughed but Lockhart remained solemn "now now, do not underestimate these little buggers. They can be very dangerous. Now I will release the pixies on the count of three. When I do that, I want you to use the spell _peskipiksi pesternomi _okay?" He didn't wait for a reply and let the pixies out.

It was utter pandemonium as the pixies wreaked havoc all around them, a couple of them seized Neville by the earlobes and dangled him mid-air while others just wreaked havoc. "EVERYONE OUT" Ron hollered as everyone escaped the room.

"Boys" Lockhart called as Harry, Theo and Ron were about to escape, but Ron pushed Harry and Theo forward acting as if they hadn't heard anything. "What sort of a teacher unleashes creatures he can't control?" Theo demanded angrily

"Not having a defence teacher would be better than having one like him" Harry agreed

"That wish may come true" Ron put his two knuts in "I locked the door from the outside. The three boys laughed as they walked away.

**XXXXXXX**

The next few days Harry avoided Lockhart as much as he could, while Colin seemed less incline to stalk him, which was probably a good thing, Ron reasoned, he also noted the closeness between Jack Clinton and Dexter Cromwell and encouraged Colin to be their friend.

One morning Ron woke up to find a note from Harry saying he was going down for quidditch practice. _"Last time Malfoy had insulted Hermione, but this time there's no one to insult" _Ron thought and decided to go down the pitch with Theo.

He and Theo had their breakfast and decided to take some toast over for Harry. They reached the pitch to see the Gryffindor team enter the pitch in their gear. "Haven't you finished yet?" Ron asked as harry shook his head.

"Haven't even started" he told them as Ron gave him the toast and harry gobbled it up. Harry then walked to the centre of the pitch as the other two boys went to the stands. There they saw the three first year boys.

"What are you boys doing here?" Theo asked them as they turned to him.

"We're here because me and Colin have never watched a quidditch match before" jack Clinton answered looking exited while Dexter Cromwell seemed bored

"Couldn't the two of you wait until the first match of the year?" he asked his friends who were about to reply when Ron spoke up "look the Slytherin team is here"

The group of five descended to the pitch as the Gryffindor team confronted the Slytherin's. "We need to train our new seeker" Marcus Flint told Wood

"You've got a new seeker?" Wood demanded angrily as Flint smiled as he introduced Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy here was good enough to donate some new brooms to our team" flint said as the team showed off their nimbus 2001's.

"So he just bought his way onto the team" jack noted as Malfoy sneered at him

"Shut up you filthy mudblood" the reaction was instantaneous as Ron, Theo and Dexter fired spells at him and Fred and George Weasley tried to attack him and were blocked by the Slytherin's.

Ron's spell was the only one that connected as Malfoy started vomiting slugs. There was a flurry of activity as the Slytherin's started to fire spells at Ron and the others and the Gryffindor quidditch team attacked the Slytherin's.

Ron smirked as he saw harry kick Malfoy in the stomach. On too jumped into the fray and punched a Slytherin the face as one of his twin brothers tackled another down.

"What is going on here?" came the sharp voice of madam Hooch as she entered the stadium.

"_This is gonna be one for the books" _Ron thought as all of them stood up trying to act innocent.

**XXXXXXX**

"How come the two of you got detention as well?" Daphne asked harry and Ron testily. Hooch had made it sure that they and Draco got detention and the others just had house points deduct from them.

"Well I did hex Malfoy" Ron reasoned as Daphne glared at him "what? He was pissing me off" the Slytherin girl then turned to the raven haired boy who stared down

"I may have kicked him in the stomach" harry mumbled causing Tracey to giggle. Daphne turned to her best friend and said "don't encourage them"

She then turned back to harry and Ron "what you two did was very irresponsible and stupid" she said as Ron frowned reminded of Hermione.

"but I would do it again if I had to" he told her angrily "I'm not going to sit by as Malfoy insults people based on their blood type and promote such bigotry" there was complete and tense silence as Ron and Daphne glared at each other.

"Violence is not the answer to everything" she quoted the age old quote used by pacifists.

"But that does not mean it is not the answer to anything" Ron shot back as the two still glared at each other.

"C'mon Ron you need to get to the trophy room and I need to go to Lockhart's office" harry said pulling Ron who was still glaring at Daphne.

Ron spent the evening helping Finch polish the trophies without magic. It was almost midnight by the time he had finished. Ron hurried to the Gryffindor common room, where Theo had been waiting for him and harry.

The two of them didn't have to wait long as harry soon came stumbling in and told him all about the noises he had heard. "Weird voice talking about killing, from someone who wasn't even there?" Theo asked "mate that's sounds really creepy"

"Or maybe it was there, but hidden somehow" Ron supplied as his two friends pondered the dilemma Ron wondered about something else

"_who could be the one to open the chamber this time?"_


	6. Chamber of secrets 3

"_I really need to know what changes to make in the timeline so that I don't mess things up" _Ron groaned mentally. He Theo and Harry had been invited to nearly headless nick's deathday party and had attended without Daphne and Tracey as the two girls had no obligation to attend for the Gryffindor house ghost, and the whole fiasco had ended in front of the writing on the wall...again.

Once again Dumbledore had let them go with a warning only. "Who do you think attacked Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked his friends who shrugged. "We should speak to the girls to gain some perspective" Theo said

"They're probably waiting at Dogtown" Ron commented referring to the secret room they had found on the fifth floor the previous year. The boys entered the fifth floor east corridor and pulled down the hidden lever to reveal their little clubroom with Daphne and Tracey waiting for them.

"Why were you in the corridor?" Daphne asked without any preamble, she was blunt that way.

Harry explained the voice which the girls were familiar about from previous interactions and how it had led them to the second floor near the writing on the wall, and Mrs. Norris being petrified.

"But what exactly is the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked his friends, having never heard of it before. The four wizard raised kids looked at each other, finally Tracey spoke up

"Back when Hogwarts was started, Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders about the importance of blood purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The other Founders were against him in this matter and he left the school after a huge duel with Gryffindor. According to legend, before he left, he created a secret chamber deep underground in Hogwarts Castle that came to be known as the Chamber of Secrets. This Chamber was home to a beast that would purge the school of all Muggle-born students under the guidance of Slytherin's descendent, but all of this was considered fiction before today"

"So we find the heir and we find the chamber" Harry reasoned as his friends nodded

**XXXXXXX**

The next few days, all the gossip in the school was about the attack, Ron noted that Ginny didn't seem as upset as last time but still looked a bit shaken, he also observed other Gryffindor first years and noted that Romilda Vane and Demelza Robins didn't look guilty or very scared, Colin Creevey seemed positively exited, Jack Clinton seemed slightly scared as well, but Ron noted it was because he was muggleborn while Dexter Cromwell seemed indifferent, piquing Ron's interest.

The whole school was on edge and it seemed everyone was curious about the chamber of secrets, "who could the heir be?" Daphne demanded one fine evening, pacing the floor of Dogtown.

"Who do we know that would want to rid the school of all muggleborns and squibs?" Theo asked softly,

"Malfoy is not the heir of Slytherin" Tracey flatly stated "Slytherin isn't about just pureblood mania, we also embody cunning, ambition and resourcefulness" she glared at the three Gryffindor's as if to argue.

"Just because Malfoy isn't the perfect Slytherin doesn't mean his ancestor wasn't. It could be that his ancestor was the ideal Slytherin so Salazar Slytherin entrusted the information about the chamber to him"

No one could argue with that point "but how do we prove it?" Harry asked his friends

"We could ask Malfoy" Ron told his friends who stared at him as if he was crazy "and he'll just tell us the truth?" Daphne asked sceptically "if he's forced to" Ron answered as his friends looked at each other, bewildered "veritaserum" Ron answered and his friends stared at him still confused.

The five friends, met back in Dogtown the next day "did you get it?" Ron asked the two Slytherin's once they entered the room, Daphne silently handed him the book _most potent potions _"he was very helpful" she told Ron who sniggered and opened the book to find out about veritaserum.

"What happened?" Harry asked a despondent looking Tracey, who replied "Madam Pince took away the note professor Lockhart signed, the one with his signature." Harry and Theo rolled their eyes while Daphne consoled her friend

"We'll need three ingredients from Snape's private cupboard" Ron told his friends as he jotted down the recipe for the truth potion he was already in a serious mood, "and it will take a month to make" the four others in Dogtown groaned. They had decided it was the safest place to brew the potion as no one knew about it other than the five of them.

"It'll be a lesser hassle if you simply knock Malfoy out of his broom tomorrow" Ron told harry who smiled feebly

**XXXXXXX**

Ron was rethinking all of his decisions as he was escorting harry to the hospital wing. He had let events take place normally with Dobby's buldger breaking Harry's arm and Lockhart removing his bones.

Ron had first thought it would be best to let certain events take place as they had but was now rethinking his decision, even though he had won ten galleons from the match. Ron and Theo helped Harry change into his pyjamas and left him at the hospital wing.

"Poor Harry" Tracey spoke once they were out of the hospital wing "but amazing catch" Ron added as Theo grinned and Daphne scowled "the quidditch season isn't over yet" Daphne remarked but all of them knew that with Malfoy as the Slytherin seeker, they had a low chance of winning the quidditch cup.

"I'm more interested in knowing who jinxed the buldger in the first place" Tracey said darkly

"Malfoy was the only one who would've gained something from it" Theo provided

"He doesn't have the brains or skills to pull of something like this" Daphne pointed out

"He could've gotten someone else to do it" Theo answered.

"We won't know anything until we interrogate him" Ron told his friends.

The four friends then parted ways as they made way to their respective houses.

Ron got ready for bed as soon as possible and fell asleep quickly. "Hello Death" he greeted the white haired man in front of him in his dreams. "You wanted to speak to me?" the figure asked Ron who nodded

"I'm here to change the future, but how can I know that my actions are changing the future in the way we want to?" how can I be sure I'm not making things worse? I've been limiting my changes due to such doubts but I cannot be this passive, it is against my nature to simply watch like a bloody idiot, it's like I can't even be sure if knowing the future matters at all."

Death silently listened to Ron rant. After Ron had finished he quietly answered, "did you notice how you and harry got the same detentions you had last time, even though you offences were different?"

Ron quieted at this question. He had noticed the detentions but had marked it down as coincidences. "So you've been working behind the scenes?" Ron asked confused. If death could manipulate the events, why would he need Ron's help?

"As an entity, I can manipulate events to a certain degree, but that is not enough for changing the future, that is why I need you in this time, to help me. If you do something wrong, I am here to help you correct it." Death told Ron who smirked "well, that sure does help a lot"

Ron woke up and glanced at his watch "3 AM?" Ron sighed, he doubted he could go back to sleep, Ron picked out the invisibility cloak from Harry's trunk.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked sleepily, probably woken up by Ron's moving around.

"Library" Ron answered making Theo get up wide awake "are you serious?" Theo asked him disbelievingly. Ron may be the smartest wizard of their year but he still avoided the library unless forced to go. Ron going to the library willingly was strange, unusual and alarming.

"I have an idea" Ron answered as he pulled out Harry's cloak "I'm coming with you" Theo told him and Ron motioned him to join him under the cloak. The two of them silently crept out of the the common room and walked down the corridor.

"What is your idea?" Theo whispered to Ron who shushed him "I'll tell you once we reach the library. The two boys crept into the library without any incident and Ron led Theo to the magical fauna section.

"I figured that since the beast is supposed to be something of Slytherin, it would probably be some sort of snake, serpent or something reptilian like that" Theo nodded indicating that he was following Ron's reasoning prompting the redhead to continue "so I figured that this narrows down the list of possible monsters. If we find out the kind of monster it is, we may be able to determine how to kill it"

"This couldn't wait till morning?" Theo asked Ron who answered "no" nonchalantly and started pulling out books about reptiles. Theo groaned and followed his lead. The two searched until sunlight seeped in through the windows.

"let's go back to our dorms" Theo yawned and got up prompting Ron to follow his example, "I know the info on the monster is down here" Ron told Theo "we'll just have to come back with the others. Theo groaned as they walked out of the library.

The two boys were crossing the charms corridor when they heard McGonagall's voice "...and the film was burned completely so we couldn't even determine if had gotten a look of the monster"

"It is fortunate that the poor boy was only petrified like Argus's cat" Ron and Theo stared at each other realising what had happened, Colin Creevey had been attacked.

Ron went to Dogtown and continued working on veritaserum with renewed vigour and Theo tracked down Daphne and Tracey and brought them to the clubhouse and filled them in on what had happened the previous night.

When harry entered Dogtown, he was greeted with Ron's back as he concentrated on the potion and his three other friends pointing their wands at him "you gave us a fright" Daphne chided the raven haired boy as Tracey slapped him on his back "you're right on time, we were just about to add the crushed bane berries" she told Harry.

"Colin was attacked last night" harry told his friends expecting them to gasp, he was disappointed "We know" Ron answered not looking up from the potion "it's why we decided to speed up the potion making and get a confession"

"It's not just that" harry told them shifting his weight from one foot to the other "I was also visited by dobby last night"

"What?" Tracey asked not sure if she heard right while Theo and Daphne stared at him.

"What did he say?" Ron asked unfazed and harry explained how dobby had planted the buldger and had let slip that the chamber of secrets had been opened before. "This school is shit crazy" Ron commented once harry had finished his story

**XXXXXXX**

"We need to steal the ingredients soon" Ron told his friends, it was the second week of December and the truth serum was almost ready. "This is really dangerous?" harry warned his friends, all of them knew Snape would kill them if they were caught.

"Scared?" Ron asked mirthfully to which Harry scowled and gave him the finger, "Harry!" Tracey chided her friend while Daphne scolded Ron for acting childish.

"Hey guys" Theo greeted his friends as he entered Dogtown, he then turned to Ron and said "five more people are asking for protection amulets" a roaring underground trade had begun about protective amulets, talismans and the like. While the goods of most people were simple fakes, Ron would genuinely charm amulets with shield charms and sell them, making him have a huge slice of the market.

"I don't understand why you boys are doing this" Daphne complained making Ron answer " everyone wants protection and I can actually give it to them, also I've always wanted to have a lot of money" no one said anything, the poverty of the Weasley family was a taboo subject and indeed Ron wanted to earn more money.

when Ron had graduated out of school, he had worked single-mindedly to raise his lifestyle out of poor and above average, but it wasn't always about money, Ron had worked as a journalist, a waiter, an ambassador, an administrator, a magical law patrolman, an investigating auror, a hit wizard, an undercover mobster, a commander in the British magical army, and finally an investor and member of Wizengamot before dying. The only thing he hadn't done was raise a family.

"So how do we steal the ingredients?" harry asked breaking the silence in the room as everyone looked at him. "I have an idea" Ron told his friends as his friends turned to him "we'll need a filibuster firecracker, chilli sauce and a banana peel" Ron the laughed maniacally and walked out of the room.

"A filibuster firecracker" Harry repeated faintly

"Chilli sauce" Theo whispered unsure

"A banana peel?" Daphne wondered

"I got a bad feeling" Tracey summed up everyone's thoughts.

Thursday afternoon found the five friends ready to take on the foulest teacher Hogwarts had ever seen, everyone except Ron were nervous and scared. It was near the end of the lesson when Ron gave the girls the signal. He had instructed them to steal valerian sprigs, silverweed and lionfish spine.

"Sir" Daphne raised her hand "may I borrow some dried nettle from your store" Snape nodded silently and Daphne and Tracey went into the ingredients cupboard. Normally a teacher would have asked why both of them were going in but Snape didn't have a problem turning a blind eye to Slytherin's slacking off.

At that moment harry lit up the firework and threw it into Goyle's cauldron and Theo dropped the banana peel, Goyle's potion exploded as Snape slipped on the peel, the swelling solution splashed everywhere as Theo tried to dodge in and exaggerated fashion and tilted his cauldron.

His cauldron was filled with a potion that was extremely spicy and hot to the tongue if taken directly, Ron had instructed him on how improvise the potion using chilli sauce and it just so happened to fall on Snape's face.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with utter pandemonium as Snape tried to heal himself and the kids ran around with their body part three times their normal size. All while Daphne and Tracey safely stole the required ingredients. Snape was barely able to restore order and cure those hit with the swelling solution when the bell rang; Ron silently cast a vanishing spell as he crossed Goyle so that all evidence of their handiwork disappeared.

"The plan went off without a hitch" Ron grinned as his friends scowled at him.

"That plan was shit crazy" Theo complained

"We could've just used the firework and still got away" Daphne pointed out.

"I didn't want to take a chance" Ron lied; he had actually wanted to trouble the professor. Ron really respected Snape for the role he played in the war but his constant bullying irritated him to no end.

Ron finally added the required ingredients; "it should be ready in about two weeks" Ron told his friends "let's just hope feeding it to Malfoy goes as smoothly as this plan"

**XXXXXXX**

"Harry is not the Slytherin heir" Ron told Susan heatedly, Ron had tried to prevent harry from going to the duelling club but had been unable to because of Daphne and Tracey and Harry had ended up exposing himself as a parselmouth.

"But he's a parselmouth" Susan protested angrily, almost everyone seemed to think that harry was the heir. "Yes he's a parselmouth" Ron consented "but that doesn't make him evil okay?" Ron growled punching the wall.

Susan took a step back scared, making Ron realise how he was acting "sorry" he mumbled not looking at the redhead "but I know that harry isn't the Slytherin heir" he stepped closer to her as the two redhead stared at each other silently for a few seconds when Zacharias smith suddenly came round the corner

He froze looking at Ron and Susan standing so close to one another "Susan" he spoke slowly "we were wondering where you had gone..." "I'll come back in a minute" she told Smith "you go ahead" Smith did not say anything but his expression screamed murder as he walked away.

"Do you believe in Harry?" Ron whispered to which Susan replied "I believe in you" and walked away.

Ron walked into the opposite direction lost in thoughts. _"I have to prevent harry and Theo from going to meet Aragog, there's no car this time around to save us. I also need to figure out if Malfoy actually has the diary or if not, who his father gave it to."_

"RON" Ginny ran towards her brother who looked up, "what happened?" Ron asked as Ginny panted "another attack" she told him and Ron felt his heart sink as he remembered the attack, "Justin Finch-Fletchley and nearly headless-nick were attacked" Ginny told him "and Harry was found with them"

"Shit!" Ron swore and raced towards the common room. _"how could I have been stupid enough to forget such an important incident?" _he cursed himself. Once he reached the common room, he saw Theo pacing the floor.

"Where have you been?" Theo asked Ron noticing him almost immediately "I was just wandering around" Ron lied "things had been strained between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff after the duelling lesson but they would only get worse from here on.

The two boys waited for harry, getting agitated with the various rumours and false news flying around the tower even as they sat there.

Harry came back after almost half an hour. He saw his friends and answered without preamble "Dumbledore doesn't suspect me, but I think it's time to make our move" the other two boys nodded at this.

It was time to get the confession out of Malfoy.


End file.
